


Loving Pain

by dreamerloverluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst, Confused baby gay alex, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, General Danvers Endgame, Side supercorp storyline, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, SuperCorp, because I love pain and giving myself feels, general danvers, light alcohol abuse, the dangers of codependency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerloverluthor/pseuds/dreamerloverluthor
Summary: Soulmate AU; The one where once you meet your soulmate and it's physically uncomfortable to be apart from them.OrAlex thinks she has known her soulmate for years just to find out she can hurt more than she thought was possible.





	1. The 5 Times Alex Thinks She's Found Her Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So This is my first Supergirl fanfiction, and honestly I haven't written fanfiction in ages so I hope this is good. Please leave comments to tell me if you like it or just with comments with what you want to see? I do have a outline for this but if it fits into it i'll ship it ;)

The element of soulmates wasn’t as cliche and sweets as many people made it out to be. At least Alexandria Danvers didn’t think so, she didn’t find it romantic or sweet that after meeting said person meant for you, it would become uncomfortable for you to be away from them. It became even less romantic when she had to watch her mother go through unbearable pain when her father went missing. That's why she didn't give it much thought or obsessed with it as much as others did. She always did wonder why Kara never seemed to be uncomfortable she lost her home planet and yet she didn’t feel or acted like her mom did when her dad disappear. She did see pain but it wasn’t the same but then again now when she thinks about it she feels guilty for even trying to compare them. She had been blinded by her own emotions of losing her father that she can't really blame herself, because she knew if she did she would just take it out on herself. Kara had came with a range of emotions that Alex hadn't been ready for.

Going through puberty and getting a alien sister with a super hero cousin took a very big toll on her. She tried her best for her parents but there was only so much she could do when she wasn’t fully aware of how to deal with her own emotions properly. The anger seemed to lessen as she got to know Kara better, even though the girl was a science prodigy in her home planet. She wanted to blend in more than Alex tried to give her credit for at times, which made her want to start building a bridge of friendship towards her. When Kara and her lost Kinny to a senseless murder, both were pushed into deep emotions that made actually question if Kara was her soulmate after all. That would explain the pull she had towards her even when they weren't in the best of terms. The rest of her anger subsided after Kara crashed through a wall and saved her life for the first time. As Kara rambles questions to her to make sure she is okay, that’s the first time that Alex gets hit with the realisation that her soulmate might be Kara Zor-El.

* * *

They became closer after that day, its very unusual to see Alex without Kara or vise versa. No one in town questions it, Eliza is glad that she isn’t in the middle of the constant bickering anymore like when she was first left alone with them. Alex notices her mom is starting to look better, and the little hope that she has her father is still alive banishes. She doesn’t need all her mom’s medical degrees and research to know that the lack of discomfort only means the other person has passed that something it becomes common knowledge ages ago. Later she finds her mother’s research journal which has notes about the lack of discomfort, she doesn’t have hopeful theories like Alex hoped. She snoops till she finds out her mother hasn’t been feeling discomfort for over a month, and Alex hates herself for wishing her mother still felt it.

Kara finds her that night with a bottle of wine she managed to steal from her mother weeks ago and they sit on the roof; she does her best to distract her by telling her all about the constellations they could see. Alex had never been so happy to live so far from the city that they could actually see the stars. They lay back on the roof and Kara tells her that she had never meet her soulmate on Krypton which makes something in Alex shift because she wants to tell her about the theories running in her head but she can’t bring herself to. She knows there is too much at risk. They both need family more than a soulmate right now; so she lets it go plus it might be the bottle of wine she had that is letting her thoughts run wild.

* * *

They are sharing an a gallon of ice cream while watching mindless TV. Alex isn’t really paying attention. She’s more distracted by the way that the sun is shining through the gap in the window and lands on Kara's face. It makes Kara’s eyes seem a different shade of blue she never thought she had seen before. There is something going on in the show that makes Kara reveal that in Krypton they had invented something to tell you where your soulmate could be. Alex arches her brow as she turns to face her even more. She tells her it was usually only able to the wealthiest of Krypton and that her mother and aunt ran the test for her and Kal-El before choosing where to send them. Alex has a million questions about the technology they used that out but the only question she could get out is. “So your soulmate is here on earth?”

Kara fiddles with her glasses and shrugs softly as she looks back at the screen, “My soulmate hadn’t been born yet.”

Alex is about to ask her what did that mean and then it hits her Kara had been stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years. She was born while Kara had been stuck in a place without time. She licks her lips and sinks further into the couch, she doesn’t ask any more questions. Her brain starts creating more theories about how she might be right. She doesn’t voice them, she can’t voice them not when her mother walks in with a big envelope of National City University making the moment shatter. Kara simply smiles lightly and squeezes her hand as Eliza rambles about how they don’t send big envelopes for rejection letters. Alex wishes that she would have given it a little more thought when choosing bioengineering programs. How can she leave to National City when Kara would be in Midvale? They have more ice cream and pizza to celebrate but Alex can’t shake the unsteady feeling in her gut when she realizes that she wants to go. It's her dream.

* * *

Kara has a panic attack when Alex leaves for a surfing competition during the middle of the summer after her graduation. She doesn’t have the heart to tell Kara and her mother that she didn’t place. She was too busy thinking about how this was the first time her and Kara would be apart since Alex stopped rejecting the pull towards Kara. Her busy mind distracted her from keeping her balance on the board. She just makes it home earlier with the simple excuse that family is more important that surfing anyway. When she gets home and see’s Kara watching cartoons on the couch with a chocolate pecan pie, she feels a roll of tension leave her body. She drops her bag by the door and goes to sit on the floor in front of the couch Kara is laying on and smirks softly, “So are you gonna share your best pie in the galaxy?” Alex teases lightly.

Kara just smiles softly and chuckles as she hands her a spoonful of pie. Alex laughs and eats it happily because it’s not the first time they shared food. Because Kara does share food with Alex, it might not be much but you don’t have to know Kara for long to know how much she loves food and every bite of it. The two settle in comfortable silence as they watch Golden Girls. Eliza finds them asleep in one of their famous pillow nest in the living room hours later. She doesn’t have the heart to wake them up, not when she could see the peaceful looks back on her daughters' faces.

* * *

Alex Danvers was sure of who her soulmate by the time she was eighteen years old. After years and theories that are backed up by feelings, she knew it was no other than Kara Danvers. She knew nothing could ever happen between them but her presence was always comforting. She was willing to have that than ruin their family in the process. No matter what storm was raging in Alex’s head Kara seemed to ease it with almost a smile. 

She could tell that Eliza and Kara were dragging in helping her unpack by how slowly they were both doing it. She was finally starting her first year in college and Kara her Junior year in Midvale High. She was grateful because she didn’t want them to leave, she wasn't ready. Alex was not looking forward to spending her first night away from Kara, flashes of the surfing competition flashed through her head every time she thought about it.

Kara is clearly uncomfortable as they start walking away from Alex's dorm room and towards the exit of the building. The three of them walk out slowly in silence. Eliza smiles softly at the two girls, “I will give you guys a few minutes, I’ll go get the car.” She tells them softly. Eliza gave Alex a soft look, it wasn't the first time she had seen it but Alex still had no idea what it meant. If Alex didn’t know better she would assume that she knew what Alex was feeling towards Kara.

Alex nods and frowns as she rubs the crinkle between her sisters eyebrow knowing she’s upset. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. It’s only for a couple of months and I’ll be back for the summer. You can still visit.” She tries to reassure her softly, but is only met with an almost bone crushing hug. The light groan she releases makes Kara lighten her hold, “Hey, I love you, okay? I’ll be back at home for thanksgiving in no time. You can even have my slice of pie.” She said with a soft grin.

She’s only meet with a teary chuckle and they hold each other till Eliza pulls up a few minutes later, as soon as Eliza starts driving away Alex could feel the soft uneasiness in her stomach starts to settle, but it isn't enough to make her want to run after her.


	2. Soulmates You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets tired of hiding her feelings because they lead her to shitty roads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, it was way longer than I had planned. I hope you guys like it! :)

Separation anxiety refers to excessive fear or worry about separation from home or an attachment figure. It’s a common symptom between soulmates when they are apart from each other, and Alex has felt it every day since she watched her mother drive off with Kara in the car. They facetime and skype as much as they can but their schedules don’t line up as much as she would like but the time they do get to talk to each other helps ease the discomfort they both feel.

Alex is trying to really get sucked into the page in her biology book, because she has a quiz tomorrow and she want to Ace it. But she can’t help but look at her screen with a smile on her face as Kara seems deeply concentrated in a history book. She arches her eyebrow at the blonde, “Kar? Are you actually reading a _history_ book?”

Kara lift her head up with a soft hum and nod, and Alex lets a soft chuckle slip past her lips. “Are you that bored without me?” She teased as she shuts her own book and lays on her stomach on the bed as she looks at the screen with her undivided attention.

Kara bites her lip softly as she looks at her, “I don’t want to be apart next year, I asked my counselor to help me graduate this year.” The comment leaves Alex a bit breathless as she’s glad Kara is to busy rambling to notice. Kara starts of her ramble on how it would be so easy for her just to finish everything and even graduate by mid semester but they both know Eliza wouldn't let her do that, because it would raise to many questions. She tells Alex how Eliza had to calm her down from her getting a sensory overload the counselor office because she had been missing Alex a little more than usual that day. Alex could feel her own anxiety rise as she listens to how miserable Kara has been since she left. But her focus stays on Kara’s voice which keeps her from having a full blown attack in front of the younger girl; because even in their worst moments Alex is always her anchor.

Eliza walked in and breaks the tension by asking questions about how school is going. She wraps her arms around Kara because touch had always been the quickest way to comfort the young blonde. Eliza promises both of the girl’s to try to carve in a weekend trip soon so they could see each other.

Later that night both her and Kara fall asleep on the phone to the sound of each other's breathing because when they close their eyes Alex feels like they are in the same room and that's enough to calm her down.

* * *

 

Alex isn't surprised when a month after school started both girls were getting restless. It had been a week since Eliza promised to try to get Kara and herself to visit Alex but work had kept her busy that the promise was still not fulfilled. She's walking back to her dorm from the dining hall, when she finds Kara outside sitting on a bench and it’s like her lungs are full of fresh air at the sight. Her whole body feels lighter as she runs towards her with her arms stretched out ready to envelop her in her arms. Kara smiled brightly having recognized Alex's heart beat as she was getting closer. The blonde stood up from the bench before she dashed towards towards the older Danvers. They meet in a crashing tight hug that Alex knew she would have a bruise or two in a few days, "Where is mom?" Alex spoke against Kara’s hair not letting go of her; she was still debating if this was real or is her sleepless nights were making her delirious. The anxiety almost left like it rolled off her as soon as she was being washed over by Kara's scent. Letting go was not an option not after spending 730 hours away (It's not like Alex it's counting she honestly feels every hour of the day.) From each other, it felt as if she let go their time together would finish. Its exhausting if she was honest with herself even though her mom told her she was overreacting and that everyone got homesick; it felt so much stronger to her than just homesickness. She so caught up in the relief that she almost misses the way Kara tenses in her arms. "What's wrong, Kar?" She asks softly.

Kara's eyes are watery and the have an infinity pool gloss look to them, "I had a nightmare. I was taking a nap while I waited for your call and I just.. I just fell asleep and I lost... I l-lost you, Al..." Neither of the girl’s were surprised by Kara’s nightmares. They had faded with her time on Earth, and usually only happened when Kara stressed out. Alex held her as tight as she can knowing the younger blonde can barely feel her grip anyway, but always took comfort in touch rather than words.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. I love you, okay? Let's go inside I have some ice cream in my mini fridge with your name on it." She whispered softly before placing a soft kiss against her forehead. She guides them back to her dorm as her arm as wrapped around Kara’s waist; she's glad that she had gotten a single so she doesn’t have to explain this situation to anyone. After 4 pints of ice cream, she finally gets Kara to calm down enough so she can call Eliza. Who is upset at the fact that Kara flew there, after a small heated argument with her mother about her sister’s safety she agreed to let her stay.

It was a long weekend for Kara, so the girl’s are happy they get to spend time together. Even though Kara had agreed not to fly back to Midvale, that was broken just so she could spend a few extra hours with Alex. They weekend getaways became a regular thing, all tickets Eliza bought went unused. Alex and Kara treasured those extra hours when she flew instead.

* * *

 

It came to no one's surprise when Kara's trips became biweekly after her first unplanned trip. It made the anxiety and discomfort easier to deal with that the bond between them grew stronger. Alex didn't really think much into it when her lab partner asked if she could hang out with her boyfriend's sister for a few hours so they could have some alone time. She honestly didn't see a problem since her mother spent all her thanksgivings break telling her that she should get to know people instead of just sitting in her room talking to Kara. She grilled her about needed a better College experience than just going to class and doing homework over facetime with Kara. Her anxiety was building back up so she decided a time away might do her some good. Kara was due by tomorrow anyway.

Alex was having a pretty great time which had been a complete surprise. Maggie turned out to be pretty cool and they had the same sense of humor so the atmosphere had stayed far from awkward as Alex had expected. They were walking back towards Alex's dorm since it turned out Maggie actually shared a dorm with her brother so she had been sex exiled till further notice. Alex told her they could hang out at her dorm room till she was allowed back. But at least now she knew her lab partner owed her one, which she would save for a rainy day. Alex smiled as she chuckled softly, "You know I haven't had a really good time like this without Kara in like.." she hummed thoughtfully, "Basically forever." She chuckled softly as she blushed lightly hoping not to sound lame. She hadn’t really thought about how much time her and her sister spent together.

Maggie grinned at her with a light shrug, her dimples coming out to full show. "Well I'm glad I could help, Danvers. Just cause we are in school doesn't mean we cant have a little fun like the rest of them."

Alex laughed softly because she wished she could. Even away from home her mom still grilled her about Kara's safety. It wasn't like she could stop Kara from flying to her when the discomfort to bad, she tried the first time and Kara simply rolled her eyes because she knew those words weren’t coming from Alex but from Eliza. “Well I totally had fun tonight so I wouldn’t mind hanging out again."

Maggie smiled and nodded, "Same, I'm kinda glad my brother's girlfriend bugged you enough to go out with me. Your girlfriend won’t get mad would she? Cause I can totally kick Nicole’s ass if she put you in an awkward spot." Maggie rambled off a bit nervously and Alex smiled softly before the words actually registered in her head.

Alex brow scrunched softly as she cleared her throat lightly, "I.. No I don't, Kara is my adopted sister." She had been using the word adopted more and more often, to feel less wrong about the deepened soulmate bond between them. As much as she wanted to admit to complete strangers that Kara was something more she knew she couldn’t because Kara would be coming to school here next year.

It was the only thing Alex got out before her lips were covered by Maggie's, her brain froze for a moment because she wasn’t sure if it was real or not. A soft gasp left her lips as Maggie kept the kiss slow and sweet to give Alex time to adjust. Maggie’s lips were soft and warm and maybe if she kissed Maggie she wouldn't feel the urge to kiss Kara and everything would be alright for a little longer. She could distract herself from the pain, she was sure she wasn’t the first to try to distract herself from her soulmate.

Except Alex should have know that every decision she ever made to distract herself ended up crashing badly against her. Because she let herself get distracted by the kiss and the lack of discomfort for a few moments that she didn't notice Kara waiting on the bench outside her dorm building like she did every visit. "Al-Alex?" Her stomach dropped as she pulled back from the kiss because this couldn’t be happening, Kara wasn’t supposed to be here yet. Even though that Alex knew that if Eliza was distracted with work Kara usually flew out earlier. Guilt started flooding her gut as she looked at the heartbroken face Kara wore before she started running away.

"Fuck, sorry." She said before trying to chase after her. To Alex’s dismay Kara only ran with human speed till she was out of sight, after Alex lost her it wasn’t long before she heard the clap of the sound barrier breaking and Alex knew she really had messed up. She should have known better, distractions never lead her to good places. There was no worse place to hit from here so two hours later she was drunk from a vodka bottle she managed to steal from a dorm room party down the hall. Kara was not answering her calls, and she couldn’t answer Maggie’s because she just didn’t know how to explain or apologize for the mess she made.

* * *

3 weeks. 3 weeks was how long Kara had avoided her and she was pretty sure the girl would have gone longer if the anxiety wasn't getting unbearable. She actually was given something by the campus clinic to help her deal with it so she wouldn't fail her first finals; it was Maggie who convinced her to go because Alex couldn’t be trusted to take care of herself. Her and Maggie had become good friends after everything, it did take some apologizing, Vegan ice cream, and pizza which Alex hopes she doesn’t have to eat again. She let her cry on her shoulder when Kara texted her to give her space after she called her for what seemed 100 times in 48 hours, she brushed off any questions the shorter brunette asked about why she was so upset. Maggie quit trying to talk things out and simply broke out a bottle of liquor and half way through it Alex told her about Kara being her soulmates. She thought Maggie would judge her and walk out of the room but Maggie just told her to breath and give Kara time. She apologized yet again because she could see the slight disappointment in Maggie’s eyes when she replied to Kara’s text because no matter what they always replied.

She gave her three weeks. Alex's heart was beating like crazy as she walked through the airport. She was nervous, scared and excited to see Kara again. Even though she wanted to see Kara, she took her time getting to where she needed to be because she needed time to prepare herself for the worst. Kara was waiting for her at the baggage claim. It was just her and for the first time in weeks Alex felt like she could breathe properly. She took a while to approach her because she just wanted to look at her for a moment, she knew Kara could hear how crazy her heart was beating so she wouldn’t approach first. Kara's hair was a little darker; It always got darker during the winter months. She was wearing the fluffiest warmest sweater, even though she couldn't feel the cold. It was Alex's, she had lost it a few days ago and she couldn't help but grin.

"H-Hey.." Alex greeted her a bit brokenly, it had been weeks since she heard Kara's voice but seeing her and not being sure if kara would talk to her drove her a little crazy. She wasn’t sure she would be able to take the silent treatment in person. Kara just launched herself into Alex's arms as the to let out a soft sob against her neck, they let their emotions flow. Thankfully Alex felt like they were actually headed back to a good place.

* * *

Alex and Kara had gotten back to way things were before the kiss within the first week of being under the same roof. Though neither one of them had actually acknowledged Kara's reaction to it, they needed time and they had a bit of it being on winter break. They could figure out a good time to talk about it, preferably when Eliza wasn’t around. They were mid holiday festivities when Eliza got called in for an emergency at work. Thankfully they had gotten to celebrate hanukkah and Christmas before Eliza left.

Alex answered the phone when Eliza called the next day. She hummed and nodded softly, "Okay, that's fine mom, I think me and Kar could handle new year's our own this year. Just be careful." She told her mom before hanging up.

Kara was sitting on the couch covered in a soft blanket as she eat cereal watching Cartoons, they couldn’t do much since they had been waiting for Eliza to come home. Kara’s break was shorter than Alex's so they were trying to make the most of it before Kara had to go back to school and they had to split their time up. "She's stuck at the lab again isn't she?" Kara asked and Alex simply nodded.

"She is, it's nothing big she just says it's an incident that can't be resolved in a day." Alex licked her lips as she sat back down next to Kara. This was the first time since she had been back that she knew she could safely talk to Kara without Eliza overhearing. "I'm sorry I kissed Maggie..." she said softly knowing kara would have no trouble hearing her. She felt Kara stiffen lightly as Alex acknowledged the subject they been skating around for days.

Kara turned to face Alex, as her eyes got glossy. "I-I don't know why I got so upset... you're a-allowed to date people." Kara managed to get out but every word was coated with longing and hurt. Alex's heart hurts as her brain registers the sound.

Alex shakes her head as tears drop from her eyes, "I'm not, and I'm tired of pretending you aren't my soulmate. It hurts to much, Kar.." She chokes out softly as she looks at Kara's eyes. They are a deeper blue when she's sad or when she's crying. Kara let's out a soft sob as she reaches out to hug Alex as the finally both acknowledge what they been thinking for almost a year. "I only want you, Kara.." Alex says honestly as she believes because she's tired of the pain and emotionally exhausted of pretending for her mother. She wants to be fully okay and Kara is the only one has ever made her feel like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you think? Cause I crushed my own feels a bit with this.


	3. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When have a Luthor and A Super meet under normal circumstances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm sorry I made you guys wait this long but please don't hate me. :)
> 
> WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

Astra was pacing the cold concrete floor as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was nervous she had been getting so close at tracking her niece down after she first heard of Superman. Astra had fled the shattering remains of Fort Rozz when it crashed. Shortly after discovering her new powers, she figured the further she got from the remains of the prison the safer she would be. She had been living in Italy for the past 5 years since the crash of Fort Rozz into Earth. Seeing Kal-El on screen as a hero 2 years after the crash, made her go into a search for Kara knowing her sister would have done everything to safe her. Even though Astra had mixed feelings about seeing her niece again because of everything left unsaid between her and her sister; more than anything she wanted to find her before the prisoner's of Fort Rozz did. 

 

She sighed softly as her computer signaled the search coming to an end. She had tried looking for Kara through countless ways but she hadn't been able to find anything, not even a minor detail about Kara. Her niece would have been 37 by now, yet she couldn't find anyone matching a description of Kara in any file where she had spent 3 years looking for. Not in any alien refugee documents within the countries that had listings; she hacked several government agencies, prison records, and hospital records yet found nothing on her niece. Till today, when she stopped looking at age. She hadn't lost hope but she knew Kara could have not survived the journey like the few that died during the crash of Fort Rozz. She started looking through files of younger girls with her niece's description. Thankfully she hadn't found any Jane Does' to be her yet. 

 

The computer stopped and beeped to signal the finalization of the search. Astra held her breath as she looked at the results 20 pictures popped out at her, and there was 35 pages of results. She was researching the region where the Kryptonian Pod had pulled them into. Girls ranging from 13 to 37, she was scared to look at the live status as she scanned the pages. Searching for her niece's familiar blue eyes, she couldn’t help herself and used her super speed to look through them. Her heartbeat seemed to slow down as her eyes locked down with the eyes she knew so well. She slightly held her breath as she clicked on the file.  _ Kara Danvers, 17.  _ **_Alive._ ** _ Midvale, California.  _ Astra hadn't felt the tears slide down her cheeks till they dropped onto her hand. She had found her. Kara was alive. After 3 years of searching she had finally found her beloved niece. 

* * *

Kara and Alex had felt their bond strength since they admitted what they both had been feeling for the past year, it made them feel so much more lighter than they could have ever picture. The pair had felt so much lighter since their new year revelations even though it was just a few hours ago. Kara was sitting on the bed with a slight smile as she looked at Alex who was laying next to her. "Do you think this is gonna get easier?" She asked softly as she snuggled into Alex. They needed touch between them because it  always had been comforting and relaxing.

 

Alex let out a soft hum as she wrapped her arm around Kara pulling her in as close as she could. "From what I learned is that after acknowledging a soulmate, the feelings get easier to deal with. It still will be hard to be from each other but it won't be as bad. I promise." She whispered softly as she kissed Kara's temple as they laid together in a comforting embrace. They both let the emotional evening they had wash over them as they drifted off to sleep. Neither of them away that the slight peace they had built in the last few hours for themselves was about to get wrecked. 

* * *

Lillian Luthor was driving miles over the speed limit as Lena sat in the back seat, they were trying to make it to National City before it was to late into the night. Lena was trying to catch up on her coursework so she could transfer out of MIT without hurting her perfect 4.0 GPA. Switching Universities in the middle of the year wasn't great but Lena had learned when to say no to her mother long ago. She learned to that mostly all battles against her mother were a waste of breath if you had a different opinion. Plus NCU had just as great tech program as MIT; thankfully because Lena would have honestly cried for a month if she was just stuck taking business.

 

Her older brother had gone completely mad a few months back. Lena had accidentally overheard his plans to try to end Superman. Who had become an obsession for him for years, Lena never understood why he hated the man so much but wanted to be just like him. She honestly thought that's the only reason he befriend awkward farm boy Clark because he was the main source on everything Superman. Far off from what a Luthor should be associated with, she heard her mom repeatedly tell her brother. She had become scared when she overheard him say he would take him down no matter how many lives it took. She was still losing sleep over anonymously turning her brother in mostly because a part of her will always love the part of lex that was warm to her when she first became a Luthor. According to every news outlet she saved the lives over hundreds of Metropolis Citizens yet she still felt lonely. 

 

Lex's trial had taken emotional toll on her, her big brother was no longer there and her mother seemed to dislike her even more now that it was just them. When Lex was found guilty, Lillian knew that they had to get out of the city, if they planned on saving Luthor Corp. They couldn’t be associated with Lex even though she knew Lillian agreed completely with Lex’s plan. It was so obvious during the trial, and that’s why the CEO leadership had landed on her lap. Their Second biggest headquarters were in National City so that seemed like the perfect place to settle and pretend her brother didn't just try to end America's Golden Boy according to her mother she had a plan to sweep this under the rug. Lena was pretty sure they would need a very big rug. Lena submitted her final assignment with a tired sigh, she knew her mom was driving to fast she always did when she was upset. It always gave Lena anxiety, she fasten her seatbelt after putting her laptop away. She looked up from her backpack and her eyes widen and before she could say anything or even breath properly, the tires of their SUV screeched loudly against the wet asphalt before it meet a smashing end against the back end of a semi truck. The driver had stopped due to engine issues only leaving the opposite lane open and Lillian had been driving too fast to avoid collision with the semi truck. 

* * *

After finding out where her niece was Astra wasted no time in getting her stuff packed up. In a couple hours she had packed what she needed the most in a black bag, it matched her black suit it made her almost untrackable in the night. Thankfully the sun hadn't fully been up when she flew out the balcony window of her Villa in Venice so her chances of being spotted where slim since she was traveling back into the night. There was no need to leave a not since Non hadn’t made it out alive from their crash landing on Earth. The need to make sure her niece was was greater than the betrayal she felt by her sister because she knew deep down in her heart that Kara was not to blame for her mother’s actions. She had used Kara to bait her out of hiding with lies, she held no ill intentions against her niece. Kara had always been the daughter she wasn't lucky enough to have.

 

She made sure to fly under the radar so she would go undetected knowing this wasn’t a safe place to be since she knew she was considered a prisoner. She had read many reports from the DEO on Fort Rozz. For a secret government agency they weren’t really careful with their secrets or guarding them. She had no intentions of being captured, she had built a life for herself way and liked her freedom too much to go back to a cell. Plus she did a lot of the growing humans referred to in the five years, she wasn’t the same person she had been. As she got closer to her niece she heard metal crashing against each other, she stopped and floated in the sky to get a better listen. A very weak heartbeat and a heartbreak uttered mom was the first thing Astra picked up. Astra sighed softly torn between her niece and helping the sad sounding young human. She figured Kara might forgive her from delaying the unknown reunion for this. 

 

Astra gracefully landed in the woods near the crash and slowly ran towards the accident. She could hear the trucker calling for help from his radio as she moved towards she heard the voice of a frightened girl, she knew she had to work fast cars had proven to be unrealiave after smashing them against things. She ripped the door open and flung it a couple feet away as she looked inside. "You're okay, help is coming." She said softly knowing the girl needed to be soothed or she might freak out even more. As she looked at the sad green eyes staring back at her, the girl was trying to keep her mother conscious but Astra could hear the older women's heart weaken as the smell of gasoline grew stronger, she quickly used her x-ray vision. She could see the gas tank had erupted, and the older female was bleeding internally and externally.   "Grab my hand, I'll pull you out first, little one. You’re save, I promise." She said tenderly. The girl looked so lost and sad, she seemed completely torn between staying and following Astra's orders and move to safety. Astra knew the girl was smarter than Astra was giving her credit for, the fear that she saw in her eyes let her know that she knew her mother wasn’t gonna make it. 

 

“It’s okay, Sweet One. I got you.” Astra said gently and it made the younger girl hold onto Astra's hand and she carefully but swiftly pulled the younger brunette out of the wreckage. She half leaped and half flew away as she heard crackling of flames. Shielding the younger brunette with her body as the car exploded a few feet away from her, Astra’s suit kept them shield from the flames. She held her carefully as sobs wrecked through the young girl, she picked her up and moved her towards the side of the road as they waited for help. They sat a safe distance from the car as the flames roared it wasn’t long before help arrived. The firefighters rushed to turn off the fire and paramedics rushed to help Lena and Astra. Lena never let go of Astra it wasn't till the shock wore off and her body fell unconscious. Astra sat in the ambulance as they rushed the younger girl to the hospital, Midvale General. 

* * *

Everything had happened so quick, Lena couldn't fully grasp everything. Her head felt like it was pounding, her whole body felt heavy. One minute she was submitting her paper and the other she was waking up in a hospital room. She groaned at the pain in her body, she felt like she been hit by a truck and then the memory as what happened flooded her mind as her teary eyes fluttered open. The memory of the accident rushed through her head, she clenched her jaw softly. She had lost her family in completely. She was completely alone. She licked her lips as she looked around she noticed the stranger that saved her sitting on a chair watching her concernedly. She received a small sweet smile from the older brunette, "I'm glad you're awake, sweet one." She whispered softly and it made Lena almost melt because of the affection this stranger shown her was far more than she ever received in the Luthor household without feeling like it came with a warning label or consequences. Lena nodded with a soft smile as tears slightly slipped down her cheeks and Astra leaned into wipe her tears, letting her touch comfort the young girl.

 

Astra had learned Lena's basic information when they waited for help. She had the girl's ID memorized, thankfully Lena had a medical ID on her smartphone so Astra didn't look like a complete stranger knowing some of that imformation. She had lied and said she was the girl's aunt. She hadn't completely lived under a rock in her villa. She knew about the Luthor family and leaving Lena alone after what happened was far from the best idea. She was gonna stay till she was sure the girl would be okay. 

 

"It h-hurts." Lena softly choked out softly as she gained more consciousness and Astra moved to hold her hand. She had been completely unconscious for the past 6 hours but thankfully she had only a few broken bones which the doctor said was a miracle after seeing the damage Lillian had sustained. Unfortunately she had only made it to the Hospital before passing away. As she pressed the button to call the doctor and the nurses so the could examine Lena know that she was awake, to make sure she was heading in the right direction. 

 

"Let me go see if they can up for pain medication." Though Astra knew she had a broken arm, ankle and clavicle. She couldn't tell the doctors how to do their jobs. They were still waiting for all the blood work and test results which she was sure they should have received by now. She was getting so close to laser shooting people so they would do their job correctly. It was a small hospital so it was lacking a lot of things by the looks of it, like good doctors was one of Astra's thoughts. She made her way to the nurses station, "Can I talk to the doctor in charge of my niece's case?" Astra had taken strongly to Lena, she wasn't exactly sure why but in a way she reminded her of herself when she was younger. She didn’t plan on leaving the young girl alone anytime soon.

 

The nurse behind the desk nodded, "Yes, Dr. Danvers should be right down. She was picking up the results and extra painkillers for your niece." Astra's heart dropped slightly at the name of the doctor surely it was just a fluke that Lena's doctor had the same surname as Kara. It had to be right? The older woman walked up to her. Her eyes widen, as they both looked at each other.  "Dr. Danvers this is Lena's aunt. She was just telling us she's awake."

 

"Alura?" Eliza questioned and it felt like a hot knife against Astra's skin. This woman had to be the one that had raised her niece. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I love you guys? You guys are the best. :)


	4. Aunt Astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra takes her Auntie Duties very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS!!! I'm in the last month of school so it's a bit hectic for me, but I'll try not to go over a week without posting. :)  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and the mistakes are my own :P

Lena tries to breathe softly her whole body aches; as she slowly becomes more conscious she remembers more of the accident she had just survived. Even though the details are still blurry she was pretty sure it was the stranger that saved her. She knew she shouldn't feel safe as she does with the complete stranger that just saved her life but she does. It felt like a pull that she couldn’t deny. She feels more at ease and believes things will actually be okay when she reassures her, more than she ever did with Lillian. She never truly felt like she had a mother in Lillian. Always been pushed aside in order for Lillian to put Lex on a pedestal. Lena knew there was always an ulterior motive with Lillian when she was nice towards her. No matter how small the thing was, it always came with strings or a way to benefit Lillian. She had a way of loving Lena ever understood. 

 

Lena knew that the woman who saved her was far from human as bits and pieces started coming back to her from her rescue. The brunette was more curious about it than scared. She was still surprised that someone flew into danger to save her when she was sure almost a hundred percent of the people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole let alone save one from dying. She knew she shouldn't trust so easily but once a person saved your life and didn't ask for anything in return, it was hard not to trust her. She sat still on the bed not moving much, as she waited for the nice stranger to come back along with the doctor. 

* * *

"Alura?" Eliza questioned and it felt like a hot knife against Astra's skin. This woman had to be the one that had raised her niece. There was no other explanation for this human to know about her twin sister.

 

Astra's jaw clenched because the mention of her sister hasn't brought pleasant memories for decades now. She doesn't know how to respond but she knows she can't simply brush off a comment like that not when it could lead to finding her precious little one. "General Astra." Astra responds tightly as she looks into woman's eyes waiting to see the reaction. They only widen slightly in surprise, and Astra is left confused because she wonders if Kara had only shared the good memories and not the bad. Kara always loved to look at the good side of things and forget the bad. Bad memories usually weighted heavier and Kara never dealt with those emotions greatly. Astra wondered if she was still the child that couldn't go to bed after stealing an extra slice of pie after Alura had told her two slices for dessert was enough. 

 

A nurse walks towards Eliza and Astra and stops the conversation from heading a direction Astra is completely scared of dealing with. She thought she was more ready, but it’s been decades since she has last seen her niece. There are a thousand new thoughts rushing through her head as she meets the woman who took her niece in after she crashed into earth.  "Dr. Danvers, this is Lena's Aunt. She was just telling me your patient is awake and in pain." 

 

Astra tenses at the words remembering she promised Lena to be back quickly, she uses her super hearing to make sure she’s okay. She heard Lena’s vitals signal discomfort and pain, and Astra moved to start walking back towards the room "I shall return back to my niece before she worries." Astra could see the million questions rattling in Eliza's head but she doesn't stay for long. She knows she’s wondering why she’s referring to the youngest luthor as her niece. She heads back to Lena's side quickly and smiles softly. The Kryptonian brings her hand up and runs her fingers through the soft dark hair, "you'll be in a lot less pain soon, ragazza dolce. The doctor is heading here with it." Astra says softly as she takes her seat next to her and she could hear the younger girl relax by simply just seeing Astra in the room. 

* * *

Lena smiles softly and reaches for Astra's hand. She feels childish but she never liked hospitals and being in one is making her feel very uncomfortable the more aware she's becoming of her surroundings. Astra smiles softly as she rubs her thumb softly against the younger girl's hand. She could almost feel how much the girl craves affection, she still doesn’t know how she’s going to break the news that her mother didn’t make it out of the wreckage.

 

Eliza walks in a few moments later with a soft smile on her face, "I hear you're in pain, Miss Luthor?" She asked and simply got a wordless nod at her question. Eliza’s whole personality screams mom and it makes Lena feel a little more comfortable than she has ever been in a room full of strangers. Lena was feeling a lot more pain that she was letting show, even with a few broken bones she was still a Luthor and stubborn. She didn’t want to admit in how much pain she actually was because she wanted to seem strong. She had to be, she was almost certain that she was the last Luthor standing. Eliza nodded and looked over her chart before upping Lena's pain killers, the pain was reflected in her eyes and her vitals even though the girl’s face gave no sign of discomfort. Eliza wanted her to feel better and get rest since she had broken bones to heal. She smiled softly at Lena trying to ease her, and to let her own it was okay to need medicine after a terrible accident. "That should help with the pain sweetheart, we are gonna keep you overnight just to make sure you're completely okay, aside from the  few broken bones. If everything comes out fine, you'll be released tomorrow. I’m gonna need to talk to your aunt for a while, you keep resting the painkillers should help you sleep." 

 

Lena simply nodded as her body started to feel less pain, she didn’t want to let go of Astra’s hand. She felt a tug as Astra tried to walk away from her side to talk to Eliza, and she couldn’t help the choked sob as her native tongue slipped out softly. She knew everything was slowly catching up with her. If she was released tomorrow she would be on her own, she wasn’t eighteen yet so she knew she wouldn’t be left to her own devices yet. Even though she was basically living on her own for years. “Le do thoil, ná fág orm.” The painkillers let her walls slip as the words were whimpered out softly as she clung to Astra’s hand. Astra’s heart sank at how tiny the girl sounded, thankfully Irish had been one of the many languages she picked up leaving in italy. “Níl mé ag dul in áit ar bith, ceann milis.” She whispered softly back and placed a soft kiss to the top of Lena’s head. The younger brunette sniffled softly as her eyes closed as she nodded, she let go of Astra’s hand so she could talk to the doctor.

* * *

Astra didn’t leave the room till she was sure Lena was sleeping. She slowly made her way out of the room, and made her way towards the doorway Eliza was waiting for her at. She sat across from her in the room, she guessed was a quiet space for the doctor’s on call. “You’re Kara’s Aunt.” Eliza spoke without hesitation as she looked at Astra as if she was trying to figure out everything at once.

 

Astra’s jaw clenched lightly as she nodded, “I am. You have my niece.” There was no threat or hidden hatred in her tone. She was honestly thankful, she ended with a good family or at least she hoped. Eliza seemed caring just by the way she handled and spoke to Lena. 

 

Eliza nodded softly not fulling trusting Astra, she did just show up calling the youngest Luthor her niece so Eliza wasn’t sure how deep her connections to the family that tried to kill Clark were. “I do, she’s a very sweet innocent girl, who is being greatly taken care of.” She had made it her life mission to take care of Kara, and she made sure Alex knew how important it was to keep Kara safe at all times, as well as guarding her secret. Her replies where easing Astra, because all she really wanted was to find her niece, happy and healthy as she remembered her being. “How could you be involved with the Luthors?” Eliza as almost as if she doesn’t want to believe it, but like Astra might also be the reason why Lex found the Kryptonian weakness. 

 

Astra completely tenses, she wants to lash out because she doesn’t like that this human would assume that she would hurt her own family. Even on their worst terms, she wouldn’t wish harm on her twin sister who sentenced to Fort Rozz. Astra felt emotions strongly, she was always running on impulses and feeling while Alura used her senses and thought long about her actions. “I was searching for Kara, when I flew over the accident. Lena was the only heartbeat I could hear strong enough to survive. She is just a child, I had to help her. I will  _ stay _ with her.” She said strongly leaving no room for objections. Astra was a woman of her word, and she was not gonna leave Lena when she needed care. “She has no one, I won’t abandoned her.” Maybe it was her way of paying the universe back for taking care of her niece, but she knew she wasn’t gonna let anyone hurt Lena.

 

Eliza was completely shocked from what she was hearing. The stories Kara told her about her Aunt were sweet but what J’onn had told her painted another complete opposite picture. “I can make a few phone calls and hopefully we can place her in your care. From what I know and her medical records show, there is no more next of Kin. I will release her under your care under one condition.”

 

Astra was hesitant, because she was sure Eliza would keep her away from Kara now. It wasn’t like she would go without a fight but she didn’t want to hurt anyone that might mean something important to her nice, “What would that be, Dr. Danvers?”

 

“That you turn yourself in for refugee asylum to the DEO.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you guys think? :)


	5. Never Alone Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I life got hella hectic, there was a lot of unplanned stuff happening and a lot of planned stuff happening but just two more weeks of school and I'll be able to focus on this more. I promise. :) The mistakes that were made are my own, I hope you guys like this chapter. <3

Astra's whole body felt tense as the words left Eliza's mouth. The woman wanted her to turn herself in to the agency that was hunting her down like she was the worst thing that happened to humanity just because she tried to save her planet. "Why would I do that? Turn myself in to the humans that are hunting us down like we aren't worthy of basic rights?" The words that left her mouth didn't sound bitter, they were full of resentment with barely a dash of disbelief that Eliza would even suggest that.

 

Eliza looked at her and sighed softly knowing that the organization didn't have the best standing with the alien population due to the way Hank Henshaw ran it. He believed no alien belonged on earth and used the organization for his own agenda. Though that had ended a few years ago, no one was aware that a green martian had taken over the head of the agency under the disguise of Hank Henshaw. He was working to make the DEO a more progressive, helpful place for Aliens. “I know it might not mean much coming from me, but I promise I wouldn’t let them hurt you. Kara would be devastated if I let anything happen to you after she finds you again.”

 

Astra could tell that Eliza was being honest, so she let her body relax a bit. If she had managed to keep Kara out of danger for all these years, she could at least award her the benefit of doubt that she wasn’t doing this to hurt her. She took a deep breath and licked her lips, “I will only do this if Lena is kept with me.” Eliza nodded in understanding knowing if Astra was as strong willed as Kara she would make that happen the easy way or the hard way. Astra nodded as she stood up from her seat, “Now if you can excuse me, I have to go back to Lena.” Astra had an easy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she needed to trust and believe she was gonna be okay. She returned to her seat and laid back. She focused her hearing on Lena’s steady heart beat to wind her down enough to sleep.

* * *

Alex and Kara had been enjoying the fact that Eliza had been stuck at work. Usually during the holidays it was when Eliza couldn’t escape her hospital hours even with her best efforts. It had always been like that since Alex could remember, so her holidays growing up never matched along her classmates and they still didn’t most of the time which was one of the many reasons why Alex loved being a Danvers. This were going rather smoothly between her and Kara. They were cuddled on the couch watching movies as the shared ice cream. Kara’s back was resting against her front as they watched the newest rom com the blonde was in love with. They were both drifting off to sleep by the end of the movie. Alex grinned softly as she out lasted Kara, for someone that didn’t need sleep, Kara loved it.

 

Alex was finally drifting off to sleep when she felt Kara tense and whine painfully in her sleep as she gripped her aching side. Alex’s heart started to beat intensely in her chest as she woke up Kara, trying to calm her down. She talked to her softly as she rubbed her back, telling her to take even breaths to settle the pain in her rib cage. The sharp pain dulled out after several minutes, it even gave Kara a light sheen of sweat against her forehead as the sharp became a dulled out ache as her breathing evened out. “What happened?” Alex asked softly as she ran her fingers through the blonde locks that were scattered against her lap.

 

Kara breathed softly as she became more aware of her surroundings, her brain still lightly groggy with sleep. “It just... My ribs just started to hurt and it wouldn't stop. It still aches but not as much." The younger girl spilled out her tone just as confused as Alex's expression. The only other time Kara had ever felt pain was when she blew out her powers saving Alex from the crazy cop that killed their friend. Alex felt anxiety in the pit of her stomach but she figured it was from watching Kara suffer pain even though it felt different. It came out of nowhere and wouldn't settle.

 

She nodded softly,"Everything is gonna be okay, we can have mom give you a check up when she's home." Alex said softly as the intense feelings settled down. They seemed to linger and neither of them was sure why. A few moments later both Danvers girls slowly slipped into a slightly rest sleep.

* * *

Lena had woken up a few minutes after Astra feel asleep. Her body felt achy but nothing compared to when she first woke up, her eyes shifted within the room as she tried to grasp her surroundings. They had her on a pain killer IV, she was thankful because she could finally breathe without feeling like her body was gonna rip. She licked her dry lips as she slowly moved to sit up a bit. Her eyes landed on Astra, still very much surprised a complete stranger was taking time to make sure she was completely okay. She was far more gentle than most of the staff, her memories were still a bit foggy but she was sure that her mother’s doctor had simply dropped the news about her passing before exiting the room. Maybe it was because he knew she was a Luthor and they didn’t deserve to be treated gently after what her brother had planned. He had lacked any type of emotion as he told Lena what she had figured when the car had caught flames. He didn’t take into account that he had just told the youngest Luthor she had no one left, except for the stranger that had simply taken her in like it was the easiest thing in the world something her own birth Father had taken years to do. She cried silently for a while hoping not to wake Astra.

* * *

Astra had only gotten an hour of sleep when she was woken up by a nurse, which was honestly more than enough sleep. “Ms. Luthor, Dr. Eliza is here with a social worker to talk to you about Lena.” She nodded softly as she let out a soft yawn, as she rubbed her eyes. They had become part of her everyday routine that they almost seemed real. She turned to see a red eyed Lena, and her hearing focused on the younger girls heartbeat. Even though she was hooked up to the machines to monitor all her vital signs, Astra would rather hear the actual beating than the generic beat the machine produce as it tried to match the heart beat. “I’ll be out there in a minute.”

 

Astra made her way towards Lena as she ran her fingers through Lena’s hair. She placed a soft kiss against her forehead, “Don’t worry, A Chroí. I’m not leaving you alone. I promise.” She whispered softly against the younger girl’s forehead. Lena’s hand clinging to Astra’s jacket, as she nodded softly. She smiled softly, for a human Lena had a very strong grip. The Irish term of endearment brought the faintest memories of Lena’s biological mother. Usually Astra wouldn’t get so attached to someone she didn’t know, but for some reason she couldn’t help but do that with Lena.

 

Lena sighed softly as she let Astra go when there was a knock on the door. Astra stood next to Lena's bed as Eliza came back in with a tall muscular man. He was dressed in a suit. "Astra can we talk to you outside?" Eliza spoke before she smiled softly at Lena. "I hope you're feeling in less pain, Sweetheart. I nurse is bringing you up Breakfast. I had them bring chocolate chip pancakes. It's usually a big hit with my youngest daughter, she's about your age."

 

Astra smiled softly knowing her nieces love for chocolate had been something that had come from herself. Sweet things always were a bigger craving for her than they had been for Alura. Even though their personalities gave away the thought of the opposite. Lena scrunched her nose at the thought of something so sweet in the morning. “Can I have oatmeal or a salad instead?” The youngest brunette asked making Astra laugh softly and smile.

 

“You can have anything you want, a chroí.” Astra gave her a soft kiss on top of her head before she walked out of the room with J’onn and Eliza.

* * *

J’onn looked at Astra seriously, which made Astra slip easily back into her General persona. She guided troops into battles more times than she can count so she wasn’t gonna be intimidated by a green Martian that couldn’t read her mind. “We looked everywhere for you General In-Ze.”

 

Astra arched her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes, “Most not have been looking hard enough, Martian. I’m sure Dr. Danvers have told me about my conditions of turning myself in. I mean no harm to this planet, I have been living peaceful among the humans that have taken me in. I just want to care for the child, if you let me in exchange I can train your officers to properly combat aliens and not look like toddlers wrestling for toys.” Astra knew that the DEO wouldn’t just simply let her waltz about, not if they read her record from Fort Rozz. Treason was not taken lightly anywhere, and she knew that the records didn’t specify she was trying to save her home and family from the destruction they faced. “I spent enough time in Fort Rozz, and could help you apprehend the actual criminals this planet needs to worry about.”

 

She could feel the uneasiness coming from the male. He looked at her trying to get a read on her even though his ability to read her mind was useless. “How would I know you won’t be a double agent?” He asked honestly.

 

Astra clenched her jaw as she looked determinedly into his eyes, “Because, I don’t want to lose my new home. I have my niece and Lena to think about, I wouldn’t do _anything_ to hurt them.” She said in a tone that left no room for doubt or argument. J’onn nodded softly wholeheartedly believing her, because the way Kara had talked about her Aunt throughout the years he knew Astra was at heart very kind, moral and honorable, however, she was also willing to do whatever she believed was necessary to achieve her goals and nothing had changed. He could feel the love she had for a human, she barely meet as well as the love she had for her own niece.

 

He crossed his arms around his chest and looked at her as he nodded, “You will help us capture the Fort Rozz criminals while working with the DEO. I will give you the proper credentials and access of an honorably discharged General of the Irish Army and you will work as a combat consul for the DEO in National City. There isn’t much paper work on Lena’s birth mother. It was like she simply didn’t exist, being from a rural part from Ireland there wasn’t much to be expected. We will create the proper paperwork and you will become Astra In-ze Luthor, mother of Lena Kieran Luthor.”

 

Astra’s jaw clenched lightly as emotion filled her body, she had never been blessed with her own children in Krypton. Now that Non was dead, she had lost hope completely. Hearing those words made her feel whole, like maybe she was meant to become a parent this way. She knew Lena needed her just as much as she wanted to be in the girl’s life. Soul bounds were nothing knew to Astra, she just never thought she would find any after Krypton had been destroyed. “I will be the best mother Lena deserves.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but why did I just notice CAT GRANT calls Kara, Keira WHICH IS SO FREAKING CLOSE TO LENA'S MIDDLE NAME.


	6. Mom Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just complete Momma Bear Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I FINALLY FINISHED MY SEMESTER OF SCHOOL, thank god. I should be able to focus better on weekly updates. I hope you guys like this one. :)

Alex kept a close watch on Kara after her nightmare panic attack. She wasn't sure what triggered it, it seemed so out of place. Their bound growing together was supposed to stop things like that from happening but maybe it was the guilt from having to do it behind the back of the only parent figure they both had because she wouldn't approve. Kara had been feeling better but Alex could tell something was bugging her. She smiled softly as she poked Kara's steel abs, "Hey where did your mind just go?" She asked with a soft grin. They were having breakfast, it was something easy since they didn't want to make much noise. Eliza was sleeping after getting home from her double shift. 

Kara just shrugged softly, "Nowhere really, I'm just upset that I'll be going back to school tomorrow." 

Alex smiled softly maybe that's why Kara was having nightmares, they still hadn't discussed how they were gonna handle the long distance thing and it was one thing to admit they were soulmates but it was another to act on it. "Hey, I'll be here when you get back every day for the next week. After that you are welcome to fly over any time as long as you are careful."

Kara's smile became more at ease. She placed a soft kiss against Alex's cheek, "I love you, Alex. I'm so happy you're my home." She whispered softly as she wrapped her arms carefully around the older girl. Alex blushed softly as she hugged Kara back to let her know she wasn't going anywhere. 

* * *

Lena was feeling better after the rough 24 hours she had been through. The youngest Luthor had finally gotten out of bed, and moved about in her hospital room. She had lost Lillian but she still wasn't sure how to feel about that. Her mind didn't know how to process the loss of a parent that had never shown her love other than a handful of times in over a decade. Then there was Astra that had shown her nothing but kindness and warmth since she saw her. 

Astra had come back into the room and Lena knew it couldn't get good news. Luthor's were never happy, she would probably be shipped off to some crazy unknown person that would take care of her till she was old enough to take over Luthor Corp. "So where are they shipping me too?" 

Astra arched her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at Lena. She sat down next to the girl, "No one is ever gonna put you in harms way again. I promise, and as for shipping you away. I believe you were going to live in National City?" Lena nodded softly. She had school to get back to but she still wasn't a legal adult so having lost her last guardian she knew it wasn't long before someone with no interest in her was appointed guardianship. 

Astra nodded softly, "Well we will be residing there then. I will keep my promise, Croí. I'm not leaving you alone." Lena's eyes grew teary as she leaned in to hug Astra tightly, clinging on to her like a lifeline. She was so thankful for everything she has done for her so far. Lena let out a soft sniffle, as Astra hugged her back. "There is a secret, I have to tell you, Croí. I trust you to keep it for me." Astra's tone was soft, even after the betrayal of her own sister. She found herself trusting Lena saw easily like she done with Kara. 

Lena nodded softly as she looked up at her, cleaning the few tears that strayed down her cheeks. "I promise to keep it." She said honestly because it was the least she could do for the woman that had just saved her life in multiple ways. She was deciding to stay when she could have easily made a clean break. She didn't have to stick around, she chose to which was something new for Lena. Not many people chose her or to stay for her. 

Astra nodded softly, moving the to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm not from this planet, I am from Krypton. A planet that was lost."

Lena frowned softly as she leaned into Astra. If she remembered correctly that is the same planet, Superman was from. Which only proved how Ironic life was, her brother tried to end Kryptonians and one of them was so easily comforting her and trusting her with a precious secret. "Why did you save me after what my brother tried to do?" Lena couldn't help but whisper because she couldn't be this without someone gaining something from it. It's what it felt like since she was 4. 

Astra wrapped an arm protectively around her, making Lena melt into her because the last time she had felt this safe. She was too young to know her mom was hugging her for the last time. She sometimes wishes she would have held on longer then. Lena holds longer on know, because she doesn't want that feeling to go away. "Because you aren't your brother, Lena. You aren't your family's actions but your own. You shouldn't be judged on their actions but solely on yours." Astra holds her closer, she didn't realize she was actually crying till the shirt Astra was wearing is wet with her tears as her face is pressed against her shoulder. 

She feels so much like a child, she could almost hear Lillian scolding her for her behavior yet Astra offers nothing but comfort. She rubbed her back as she gently reminds her to breath as letting her get out all the emotions she had been schooled to contain for over a decade. "Ná caoin, mo chroí. Tá gach rud ceart go leor. Geallaim." (Do not cry, my heart. Everything is okay. I promise.)

The words are whispered softly to her that resembles the same tone her birth mother had used to comfort her when she was a child. She can't help it when the word, "Mam." Slipped out from her lips as she clings to Astra once again. 

Astra smiled softly as she nodded, "I will take great honor in being your Mam, Croí." Lena doesn't let go of her, not until her body is spent from all the emotions crashing through her body. Astra keeps holding her, till she's sure the younger girl won't wake up if she's moved. She tucks her in to the bed before moving to make certain phone call so they have somewhere to stay once Lena is officially discharged in a few hours. 

* * *

Eliza entered the living room after getting some rest. Once again, she found both Danver girls cuddle in a pillow nest in the living room floor as they watched tv. She knew that platonic soulmate bounds experienced separation anxiety when they were apart from each other to long, and her girls seemed to be a prime example of that. She guessed it had to do with Kara’s heightened senses that made them feel the anxiety so much. She was glad they didn't know their soulmates yet, because she wasn’t sure if her girls could handle being apart from them when they could barely manage being apart from each other.

She smiled softly as she walked into the living room, “How about we order Pizza tonight?” She asked the girl as she moved to sit on the couch next to the pillow nest they had built. The girls quickly agreed, but never pulled apart from each other. Eliza could tell there was an uneasy feeling in her youngest daughter. Kara was so much easier to read emotion wise, since she seemed to wear them on her sleeve. “Kara, are you okay sweetie?” Eliza asked softly as she ran her fingers lovingly through her daughter’s blonde locks.

Kara sighed softly and shrugged softly, she didn’t know how to explain things to Eliza without letting her know that she was missing Alex too much to be apart from her. She didn’t want to guilt Alex into missing her spring semester just to stay home. She tried to explain it vaguely, but describe what it felt like without revealing too much. “I had a really bad nightmare? I believe it was. It was just this really bad feeling in my stomach, it wasn’t like the usual feelings I get with my nightmares. It was kinda worse, now I just feel tired. It feels less bad but it doesn’t at the same time.” She rambled softly, she was slowly feeling better but there was a knot of worry in her belly for some reason.

Eliza nodded softly as she listened to her youngest explain what she was feeling and her own stomach dropped lightly, because she was describing what she had felt before she found out about Jeremiah’s accident. Intense emotions were felt by both soulmates no matter if they knew of each other or not, and from the description Kara gave her it sounded like her soulmate was experiencing a bad situation. She placed a soft kiss against her forehead, “I think the separation anxiety between you and Alex is getting the best of you, honey. I’m gonna see if there is something I can give you for anxiety that your super metabolism won’t burn through in seconds.” For Eliza it was a little white lie because she didn’t want to worry Kara about someone she hadn’t met yet but for the girls it only strengthen the theory they had on being soulmates. Eliza was worried if she told her that, the girl would go out and try to find and safe said person. “Alex, why don’t you order the pizza while I make a few phone calls, I’ll call the lab and see if they have anything for Kara just in case it happens again.”

Alex nodded simply as she took out her phone and quickly placed their order as Eliza walked out of the living room and called J’onn to see if they could develop some extra strength neuro blockers at the DEO. 

Alex still had no clue why Kara’s anxiety had been triggered. They had been cuddling as they slept. Kara had never once had a nightmare when they shared the same bed, hearing her describe that the feeling she felt was worse than her regular nightmares only intrigued Alex. She made mental notes to investigate this further. She had inherited the scientific mind of her parents, so she was gonna dig further into this made sense to her. For now though she was gonna enjoy the rest of the movie, she was actually liking and Kara’s warm company.

* * *

Just a few short hours later, Astra was holding all the papers she needed to take on the identity of Astra In-Ze Luthor. Lena’s long lost biological mother. Even though Lena knew her mother had drowned, because she had witnessed it. It seemed like Lionel Luthor had gotten rid of any evidence that had mother ever existed except for her legal birth certificate, which was used to create Astra's identity. Her and Lena's new lives were handed to them in a yellow envelope, both of them finally had a second chance at a family and at being happy. A part of both of them was waiting for the other shoe to drop, because life hadn't been so easy for either of them. 

Astra smiled softly as Lena slowly got out of the bathroom, she changed into some spare comfy clothes Astra had in her bag. They made her look even smaller since they fit two sizes two big due to the older brunette's height. "Ready to go home?”

Lena smiled softly as she nodded, because for the first time she was actually excited to see what this home would bring her. She felt like she could actually trust Astra not to lead her astray like Lilian had done on occasions, just to see if she was smart enough to get out of certain situations alone. She smiled a bit wider as Astra moved to grab her hand, quick Lena happily clung to as they left the hospital room. “Not too old to hold, Mam hand?” 

Lena shook her head with a soft smile, “Not today.” She whispered softly because Lena had dreamed of holding her mother’s hand again since she was four and this will be the closest she would ever get to do that. Lena finally had the feeling of home back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? :)


	7. Wrong Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took forever but it's also a bit longer than usual so love me? I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Eliza was in the lab working on something that she could give Kara to help her deal with the anxiety by the way things were going she figured Kara's soulmate life was in constant danger because it wasn't the first time she had acted like what Kara and Alex had described to her. Eliza had not known why Kara had reacted so badly at random times before until she suffered through the loss of Jeremiah. She started her research into the world of soulmates to help ease her pain. She knew how that felt like and saw that Kara had felt it as well multiple times before, always being scared to tell her daughters what it truly meant. She had raised two hopeless romantics so she didn't want either of them to lose faith in finding their soulmates. Plus she didn't want to tell Kara the sad news unless it happened for real. She knew the loss of a soulmate was felt even though if the pair didn't know each other. From what she could tell Kara's soulmate had been in at least 5 extremely close to life-ending situations since Kara crashed landed on earth. Which had always made Eliza curious about who her daughter's soulmate was? Because they seemed to have a pretty close relationship with danger and as a mother, it worried her. 

 

Eliza knew that unlike Kara, Alex had experienced the pain of a soulmate coming close to their demise one week after Kara had crashed landed on Earth. She and Jeremiah had been talking to Kal-El about taking Kara in when their daughter completely cried out in pain in the middle of the living room. They had rushed her to the hospital and all her tests came back clean with no signs of why she should be in pain. She had been in pain for a few hours before she slowly started getting better. 

 

She had never talked to her daughters about the pain that came with loving your soulmate. Many movies had completely romanticized it, making it seem like it was something sweet. That you only felt a slight pain or anxiety when your significant other was gone for too long apart from you. It took Eliza years of research to find out many people were confusing platonic bonds as romantic ones. Platonic bonds were easily made by two people that opened their hearts to deep connection. Like her daughters had after the Kenny situation. She knew platonic bounds were confused for romantic bonds because they were more common, and a lot of people lived happy fulfilling lives with their platonic bonds.

 

Romantic bounds weren’t as sweet as they seemed in the movies and that’s the knowledge Eliza tried to keep from her daughters. Once you meet your true soulmate, your ribcage felt like it was on fire as it caved in if you spent too much time apart from each other. Which was why mostly all true soulmates were in the same fields or fields that worked together. Eliza sighed softly as she managed to create a powerful anxiety pill that would be lethal to humans but perfect for Kara’s Kryptonian metabolism. She honestly hoped she never had to give her daughter the neuro blocking transmitter pill, she was testing for the loss of a soulmate. It targeted the neuro space in the brain that connected the soulmates, by dulling the emotions coming from there. She was in the human testing phase of it, she was one of the human subjects in her clinical trial. It had taken her years to perfect the pill but the newest one was a complete success, Eliza herself felt the pain lessening day by day. It felt like she was finally getting normalcy in her life, well as normal as her life could get with a daughter from outer space.

 

Eliza was broken out of her thoughts by J’onn as he entered the lab with Lena behind him. “Dr. Danvers, I figured you could distract Ms. Luthor while I brief Astra on the basics, she would need to know before she is an official part of the DEO.” 

 

The older blonde nodded softly as she smiled at the younger girl, she had a look of comfort as she stepped into the lab. Eliza knew that she most feel at home in a lab knowing how much background the younger girl had in science, “Of course, make yourself at home, sweetheart.” She said with a gentle tone as J’onn slipped back out of the room, Lena moved closer to the bench Eliza was working at. Her eyes scanning the formulas, drinking all the information as she took a seat on a stool nearby. It surprised Eliza how soft and small the girl seemed compared to the last name she was given, she seemed far from what she had expected a Luthor to be like. “How are you feeling? I’m sorry about your loss, sweetheart.” Eliza asked trying to make some small talk as she finished her notes.

 

Lena let out a long sigh and chuckled softly coming out a little bitter. “You’re the first one to tell me something. Seems everyone around me is walking on eggshells these days.” She said rubbing her nails through her soft dark locks. “I don’t know how to feel, I mean Lillian wasn’t much of a mother to me. Astra has shown me more care in the few days I known her than Lillian did in years. It still hurts though, I know she wasn’t a good person but she was my only family for the past few years.” She said softly as she avoided eye contact looking at the work on the table in front of her, eyebrows knitted in concentration. “This is a lethal anxiety drug?” She asked, confused as to why the doctor would be working on something like that. 

 

Eliza nodded in understanding knowing family matters were never truly as white or black as people would like to think. The family was like a whole grey area of its own because unconditional love was full of biased that it could be blinding. “You’re still young, most people don’t know how to handle dealing with someone who has experienced so much loss.” She said with a soft shrug, “You know it doesn’t make you a bad person to miss her, she was still your mom. Family can be complicated like my daughter couldn’t get along for the longest and now they are inseparable. I’m sure Astra wouldn’t be upset if you talked to her about your loss if anyone understands loss is her.” Lena nodded softly because she knew Eliza was right, she could talk to Astra but she still wasn’t ready to. Not because she didn’t trust her but because Lena needed to analyze her feelings and sort out what she felt before sharing it. “As for the drug, yes it’s lethal for humans but not for the patient I’m gonna use it for. The DEO does more than hunt down aliens, they help the ones that are here seeking shelter.” Eliza said breaking Lena out of her thoughts.

 

Lena kept her eyes scanning over Eliza’s notes, which Eliza didn’t mind. It reminded her of the time Alex would come into the lab with her and try to make sense of what her mother was doing. Lena smiled softly as she made sense of the notes, “You study soulmate bounds?” 

 

Eliza hummed softly, “Sort of, there is a lot of misguided information out there. I just wanted to make sure that the experience I went through wouldn’t happen to anyone else. A lot of organizations have paid researches to make it seem like soulmates are all sugary and sweet.” She smiled as the young girl, “It turns out they are just about as complicated as the rest of life, and I want people to know that. It’s not fair to have people leaving up to expectations that aren’t as true.” 

 

Lena’s eyes knitted thoughtfully as she read the description of something. “Can you feel for your soulmate before even knowing them?” She asked as she moved to look at Eliza like she was trying to piece something together in her head.

 

Eliza nodded as she gave her a soft smile, “Seems like if the emotions are intense enough, the other person can feel them too. Good or bad, like the emotions you felt during the crash were probably felt by your soulmate.” She explained as she finalized the formula for Kara’s anxiety pills, the information only seemed to make the girl frown with a guilty look on her face. “That’s the part all the Hollywood movies leave out, I promise whoever he is he is gonna think you are worth all the tense feelings. I promise I should know. My husband was a scientist so I had to deal with all the emotions he had when he blew up his experiments to close to him.” She joked lightly which got a faint smile from the girl before Eliza caught the rumbling of the younger girl’s stomach. She looked at her watched and noticed it was way past lunchtime, “Why don’t we go grab a bite to eat? The cafeteria food here is a lot better than the hospitals. I promise.” Lena simply nodded and let Eliza lead her out of the lab towards the cafeteria. She smiled softly as they passed the room where Astra and J’onn where talking.

 

Astra immediately headed towards the door, “Where are you taking her?” She asked as soon as the door open. 

 

She was wearing a kryptonite band that drained her powers, Lena frowned at the sight of it. She moved closer to Astra, she had learned the effects of kryptonite on Kryptonians thanks to her brother. She planned to use all that research to help Astra and not harm her. “Why are they making you wear this?” Lena asked her tone getting angry because Astra had only proved to be good so far and they were harming her.

 

Eliza placed a comforting hand on Astra’s shoulder, “I just offered to take her to get some food, it’s past lunch and I know you guys had probably haven’t gotten a chance to eat with getting situated and everything.” It seemed that Eliza’s words soothed Astra but did nothing for the younger Luthor which was sensed by Astra.

 

“It just regulates my powers, Chroi. It’s not harming me, some of the agents don’t trust me enough yet and it’s fine. Not everyone has your heart.” Astra smiled softly at her and Lena nodded softly. She gave Lena a soft kiss on the temple, “Now go eat, you didn’t have much for breakfast. I’ll go get you when I’m done.” She told Lena who nodded softly, as she moved back towards Eliza who lead her towards to cafeteria so they can both soothe the hunger their stomachs felt. 

* * *

Astra and Lena had officially moved to National City just a day after Astra was officially instituted in the DEO. Lena had managed to heal most of her bruises since the accident, her broken bones were still mending but it seemed the pair was on the good road to starting over. Lena had even requested for them to drop the Luthor name altogether, they went with Collins as a tribute to her birth mother. It was a renewing fresh start they both had been seeking for a while as bad as Lena felt to admit it. She felt more Collins than she ever felt a Luthor. Astra was intrigued by the meaning of the last name which meant a young warrior, it suited Lena as much as it suited her. They had been warriors of life and they were making it together. 

 

The penthouse felt more like home to them than any other place had felt in years. Currently, they were sitting on the couch with Lena cuddled into Astra, her eyes were red and she was sniffling. Lillian's funeral had hit her with strong emotions that she hadn't thought were possible especially since her relationship with her mother hadn't been the greatest. Astra ran her fingers softly messaging Lena's scalp, "Don't forget to breathe, a chroi." She whispered making the younger brunette take a soft deep breath. Her hand clenching at the black shirt Astra was wearing not almost as if Lena was afraid that Astra would leave because of the emotions wrecking through her. 

 

Lena's breath came out shaky as she rested her head against Astra's chest. "I'm sorry, I wish I could stop. I didn't think it was gonna affect me this much." The youngest Luthor whispered, but to Astra, it wasn't a challenge to hear what the younger girl ever said with her super hearing she could hear every word the girl said even when she said it in the softest tone. Astra had learned she only did it when she was opening up about things she usually wouldn't be allowed to in the past. 

 

Astra ran her fingers through Lena's silky dark locks, "It's alright, little one. Family can be complicated. You're allowed to hurt for her." Astra told the younger girl softly. She knew she was having a hard time giving in to her emotions because of the things her family had done. "It's okay to grief over her, you know. She was your mother after all. Family is complicated, little one." Astra pondered as she hummed softly before taking a deep breath. Astra avoided talking about krypton a lot of the time, she felt like she failed her planet after the destruction of it. "I had a twin sister. Back in krypton twins are almost unheard of unlike here. We were extremely close as we grew up. She stayed in the justice guild, she was one of the best judges we had. She's the one that sentenced me to Fort Rozz." She said softly as Lena looked up curiously at Astra wondering why she was sharing such a story but thankful as well that the older brunette was trusting her with precious information like this. "When we watched Krypton explode from the phantom zone. I felt my heart rip apart because I knew my sister was gone. The person I had shared everything with, I even treated her daughter as my own because it was just so easy. She had betrayed me but as I watched krypton explode knowing I would never see her again crushed me harder than any betrayal could. We can't help but love family no matter how and who they are, a chroi. It's okay to miss her because I know not all memories can be bad." She said softly as she rubbed Lena's back as a fresh wave of tears and sobs started. 

 

Lena couldn't help but love Lilian even if the older woman didn't love her. She remembered the proud look on Lilian's face when she beat Lex at chess the first time he taught her how to play. She hadn't seen that look enough to make up for all the lack of affection but enough to know that Lillian did care about her in her way. Even if it wasn't a good way Lena had been thankfully she hadn't been kicked out of the Luthor manor the day she set foot in it for the first time. Astra let her cry again till she eventually fell asleep against the older brunette's chest, gripping the black shirt that had turned into her safety blanket for the time being. 

* * *

After Eliza had created the anxiety pills for Kara seemed to be going so much better. The Danvers girls seemed to be enjoying themselves for the rest of their vacation. Kara had been attending school with no issues thankfully Alex had still been around for two weeks after she started school so it was easy to ease each other into the change again. 

 

Alex sighed softly as she walked down to the kitchen. She slumped down on the chair as Eliza started making an after school snack for Kara since she was to come back soon from school. "Is everything okay Alex? Are the pills making you feel sick?" She asked knowing that the pills varied inside affect the first few weeks that they were taken. 

 

Alex shook her head, "No, they have been helping a lot of thanks, mom." She said blushing lightly thinking Eliza had silently agreed with her and Kara were soulmates. Eliza did believe they were but she also knew they weren't true soulmates, that their daughters were yet to find the one they were meant to be with. "It's just I got a letter from the school, this girl is transferring this semester. She's like a young genius or something. They want me to show her around since she’s new to National City. Her name is Lena Collins, she’s like Kara’s age and has like 3 degrees already. They were wondering if I could come back sooner so she wouldn’t be lost the first day. I guess they want to impress her since her other degrees are from like MIT and I think she has one from Yale.” Alex hummed softly, “do you think Kara would be okay with me leaving a few days early?”

 

Eliza smiled softly and nodded as she patted her daughter’s shoulder. “She will be, Honey.” She made her way to stand next to Alex. “I know, I might throw a lot of responsibility on you to take care of Kara but it’s only because I believe you can keep her safe, Sweety. If there is anyone that Kara trust without a doubt in the universe it’s you.” She wrapped an arm around her daughter and kissed her temple, “But you can have a life too, you know. I can take care of her while she’s here with me. It’s easier to keep her calm down when there is no one to tempt her into slightly bending the rules.” She said with a teasing tone and a smile, Alex had always had a rebellious side along with a curious mind which usually leads to Alex to bend the rules on power usings. 

 

Alex chuckled softly as she leaned softly into her mother, she knew her and Kara’s weekly flights in the night sky were far from a secret from her mother along with Kara using her powers to do their chores quicker so they could spend more time doing fun things. Eliza never put a stop to it because she knew Alex looked out for Kara made sure she would be careful when using her powers and Eliza thought it was good for her to use them because she can control them better which was always the upside and why she didn't stop their fun. "Now help me finish this snack before Kara gets home. She can be very cranky since there is so one to stop her from eating all her snacks at once anymore." Eliza joked and Alex laughed because it was true if it wasn't for Alex Kara would eat her snacks before lunch was over with. She smiled as they finished just in time. 

 

Kara opens the door with a pout on her face, "the vending machine ate my dollar!" She groaned out in annoyance as she walked into the house putting her backpack on the couch and throwing her shoes by the door, "I think that machine hates me." She grumbles softly as she sniffs the arm and humming softly, "why am I getting pizza bagels before dinner?" She asked with an arched eyebrow knowing the snack choice was too good to be something without strings attached. 

 

Eliza smiled softly, knowing if she dropped the news it would be easier on the girls. "Alex has to go back to school tomorrow instead of Sunday night because the school thinks she is the perfect person to show around the new girl at school." She didn't mention anything about Lena Collins being no other than the youngest Luthor because she knew how much the girl was looking to start over with Astra. Astra had asked for some time to settle down before they told her niece about her being in the same state and alive. 

 

Kara sighed softly, "can my pizza bagels have extra cheese and pepperoni." Eliza smiled softly and nodded as she added extra ingredients to her daughter's food. Both older Danvers was surprised at how well Kara took the news, it seemed the anxiety medicine was helping her out. Eliza knew that Kara's soulmate might also be feeling better which eased her, made her feel a little better. Eliza smiled at Alex and squeezed her shoulder softly as she got out some plates and her daughter's snack before packing her lunch for her overnight shift. "I trust you, girls, to not get too crazy. I'll purchase train tickets during my lunch tonight and I'll text you the details so you guys can be ready in the morning." Both girls nodded as they ate comfortably in silence. By the time they were cleaning up their plates Eliza was running out of the house because she needed to get to work. Telling the girls she left the money in the cupboard for dinner. 

 

After Kara knew Eliza's car was a good distance away from the house she leaned into Alex which caused Alex to smile softly. She placed a soft kiss on Kara's forehead as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist. "Why don't we go on a date tonight? The other car is free and we can drive to the next town over to that dinner place you love that's open 24 hours." Alex suggested. 

 

Kara smiled softly and nodded, "I would love that. It would be nice to go on a date before you left. I'm gonna miss you, Alex." She whispered as she stayed close to the older girl. 

 

Alex smiled softly as she leaned in to peck her lips softly. Still felt so surreal that she had her soulmate. "I won't be gone for long, plus you're always welcome to visit me during the weekends. I'm gonna miss you too, Kar." She said softly as she kept the embrace only to let her go so they can cuddle on the couch. Ever since confessing that they knew they were each other's soulmate, the pair hadn't gone far. They felt extremely content sharing a few kisses here and there as they cuddled but there had been no desire to push things further both thinking it was for the best since they didn't want to upset Eliza. 

 

They settled down on the couch to watch some TV. Settling to watch a rom-com that Kara had been excited to see was now streaming on Netflix. Alex couldn't help but let her mind wander; deep in the back of her head Alex's mind couldn't help but compare the kiss she had shared with Maggie to the ones she shared with Kara. It was her curious scientific mind that wanted to explore why both kissed made her senses act differently. With Kara, she felt no need to push further than the simple kiss and with Maggie, she honestly didn't know how far the kiss would have gotten if Kara hadn't caught them. She was so sure there were soulmates she shouldn't be questioning over a simple kiss, right? Not when the anxiety was no longer wreaking havoc in her mind, when she could finally think she should be completely sure that Kara and she were forever, right? Maybe this date was what she needed to remind her that her soulmate was in her arms not anywhere else. The date will solve all these feelings she knew it. They just needed something out of their sisterly element in the house to feel okay about this, that would solve all of Alex's doubts. 

* * *

Alex had finally settled back into her door by Saturday. The date had settled Alex's doubts for the moment. She and Kara had an amazing time. Alex guessed her mom's words had gotten the best of her than she thought. The reminder of why she took care of Kara had shifted her brain but the date just had shifted it back to its place. Kara was her soulmate and she wasn't gonna let anyone change her mind. After getting settled in with the help of Kara and Eliza the night before she decided to use the contact information that had been emailed to her to contact Lena. She found out the reason she was chosen for the welcoming committee was that she and the girl shared several classes. They were even lab partners in one of their classes. It wasn't long before she got a reply and agreed to pick up the girl from her apartment which was not far from the campus since she learned that the girl was new around the city. She didn't want her getting lost trying to meet her. 

 

Alex was wearing tight jeans, a dark black t-shirt and her leather jacket like most days. It wasn't overwhelming warm out today so she could enjoy wearing her clothes without breaking a sweat. She made her way towards the address Lena had given her. It wasn't long before she knocked on the door, she smiled softly as the younger brunette opened the door. "Sorry, I was ready and my mom kinda spilled something on my shirt as she was making lunch," Lena said a hint of shyness. 

 

Alex laughed softly and shrugged, "It's not a problem, I can wait. I know all about being force-fed by mom before leaving the house." Lena smiled softly her as she moved out of the entrance to let her come in. Lena leads her to the living room so she could wait for her while she got redressed. Alex was making herself comfortable on the couch as Lena speed off with another apology and promise to be back soon. Alex simply smiled and told her to take her time. She wasn't in a rush to tour the campus. 

 

Alex's whole world seems to slow down as a beautiful tall brunette entered the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into the familiar blue eyes. There was a slight burning in her ribcage that was heating up into a pleasant sensation and it took her a second to notice she wasn't the only one affected. She cleared her throat softly as the older brunette walked closer. 

 

"You must be Alexandria, Lena mentioned you coming by." Astra tried to remain cool but the hot sensation that ran against her ribcage couldn't be ignored not when she knew what it meant. She had just met her true soulmate. 

 

Alex hated her being called by her full name since she was younger but couldn't help but like how it tumbled out if the older brunette's mouth. Not even Kara has gotten away with calling her by her first name. Astra extended her hand and Alex's reached for it feeling a thousand sparks as their skin touched, "I'm Astra Collins, Lena's mom." Alex breath caught in her throat at the touch. It made her feel a sensation she had never felt before. 

 

"I'm Alexandria Danvers." The smile that spread against Astra's lips was by far the most beautiful thing Alex had encountered by so far. Alex's stomach drop as relaxation hit her, it was so much easier to breathe right now than it has ever been. Even with the anxiety pills, this felt far better. Then it hit her, could Alex have been completely wrong about who her soulmate was? Because she could get lost in the beautiful blue eyes that were looking at her curiously with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexandria. We should meet again." Astra told her softly as she let her touch linger against Alex's arms, sending a million goosebumps in her wake as she walked away when Lena came back into the room announcing she was ready. 

 

Alex licked her lips as she nodded softly in acknowledged meant before a smile spread across her face because she couldn't help it. She still felt a lingering warmth where Astra had touched her. "Your mom is hot, Collins." She couldn't help but blur out as Lena let out a groan and Astra tried to contain a soft laugh. Alex blushed deeply red, "Sorry, thinking out loud."

 

Lena rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smirk, "Clearly, now let's get out before you try to jump her bones." She teased as she leads Alex out of the penthouse. Alex's ribcage and started to cool down as the old feelings started to settle in. She couldn't help but frown because realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her soulmate wasn't the one Kara Zor-El Danvers. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, am I right? :P


	8. Finding The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life starts leading Alex towards the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to deeply apologize for how long I took to post. Life got hella hectic this month with a lot of surprises. Most of them not every good and messed hard with my schedule. Finally, things winded down so here is to hoping they stay like that so I can update more often. :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter <3

* * *

 

Alex was enjoying herself around Lena. It was nice to talk to someone who had the same curiosity about science stuff than she did. Well, Kara did too but she also loved pointing out how behind their science was to Kryptonians so scientific talk between them didn't go far. Especially if Alex wanted to avoid an unnecessary argument between them. Alex hummed softly, "So I don't want to get personal but are all the degrees your mom's idea or yours?" She asked softly not wanting to overstep her boundaries. They were having a nice meal at the restaurant on campus after a short tour. Alex had shown Lena the most important parts of the campus first like the library and the book store along with the cafeteria.

 

Alex licked her lips as she saw Lena's face drop softly, "You can forget I asked if you want. You're crazy smart, it's kinda like my younger sister but she's also a bit extremely lazy that it took me going away to college for her to decide to use her brain and skip a grade. I was just curious..." Alex rambled out softly before she licked her lips as she realized it was the first time she ever called Kara her sister without that gut-twisting feeling. It was usually from guilt associated with the fact that her adoptive sister could be her soulmate. 

 

Lena's frown turned into a light smile as she watched the girl ramble out after she thought she made her uncomfortable. No one before had cared if they did or even tried to apologize for it like Alex was. It was refreshing for Lena to feel like someone wanted to be her friend without trying to gain anything from it, "Yeah, they were my mom's idea. Well not the mom you saw, my other mom." She scrunched her nose because there was no way to describe what she meant without outing her real identity and Astra's. 

 

Alex's eyebrows quirked in a mixture of excitement and relief. "What do you have to moms? That's cool. Are your moms still together?" Alex's last question came out a little nervously. 

 

Though the questions washed relief over Lena because that seemed like a great cover story. Her and Astra needing a fresh start after her other mother died. She would apologize later to her Mam about making assumptions about her sexuality. "My mom passed away in a car accident. Her and Mam weren't together when it happened, I was actually in the car with her. Mam found us just in time but we could save mom." Her eyes got a little teary as she told half-truths but it was the best she could do. It was the thing closest to the truth and maybe if she developed an actual friendship with Alex she could tell her the truth without fearing to be treated differently. 

 

Alex didn't know why but her stomach became uneasy at the thought of the older brunette being with someone else. Alex tried her best not to show her emotions which thanks to the suppressors her mom gave her were easy. She gave the girl a sympathetic smile and lightly squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry about your mom, I know losing a parent sucks. I lost my dad a while back. He went on a work trip and never came back. If you ever want to talk, I'm willing to listen." She said softly as she gave Lena's hand a gentle squeeze. 

 

Lena smiled softly and nodded, "Thank you. I'll take you up on it sometime. I and my mam are in a really good place right now though. It was a bit rough at first but we are okay right now." She said with a soft smile. "Let me text her actually, she still worries when I wander off for an extended amount of time." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks because she didn't want to sound childish like she still had to check in but after she told Astra about the multiple attempts on her life even before the accident she had made it a rule. 

 

Alex smiled softly, "It is okay, I know how moms can be. My mom calls the RA to go check up on me if I don't text her at least 3 times a day. I swear Lucy so over it because she says she's not getting paid enough to babysit me." She said with a light chuckle as she remembered the army brat telling her that and then being completely okay when Alex offered pizza and ice cream. Thanks to her mom, Lucy Lane had become her first friend on campus. 

 

Lena chuckled at the story, "Well at least your mom calls mine will probably show up. I blame her military training." She said with a soft smile as she took out her phone to text Astra. 

 

**Lena:** I’m having a late lunch with Alex after the tour of the campus.   
**Lena:** I might accidentally have told Alex I had two moms.....   
**Lena:** She asked me a question and mentioned my other mother so I just kinda panicked and went along with it.

 

**Astra:** I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, chroi.

**Astra:** It’s quite alright, little one. I just hope you told, Alexandria. I’m no longer involved with your other mother.

 

**Lena:** She’s awesome, I think am making my first friend.

**Lena:** Yeah, I told her the truth ish. I mentioned she died in a car accident that’s why we moved here.

 

**Astra:** I’m happy for you, chroi.

**Astra:** Okay, I’m glad. I wouldn’t want any awkward misunderstanding. 

 

**Lena:** Thanks, Mam. <3   
**Lena:** Awkward misunderstanding?    
**Lena:** Wait does this have to do with the fact she called you hot????!

 

**Astra:** See you at dinner, my <3

 

Lena stared at her phone with slight amusement and confusion. Did Astra just tell her she was okay with Alex thinking she was into the woman as long she thought she was single? Did her mom just really try to hit on her friend? She wasn't upset because she knew Astra wouldn't do anything that made her uncomfortable and she had found out that behind that serious exterior was a sweet and playful side to Astra. 

 

Alex had been enjoying her food as Lena texted with her mom. She was curious about what Lena dumbstruck and looking at her phone like she couldn't make out the meaning of the thing. "Everything okay? If you need to go back. I can walk you, I mean I showed you where all your classes will be so the rest of the stuff we can do another time if you need too."

 

Lena looked at her and smiled softly and shook her head. "No everything is fine. She just made a joke, I didn't think she would make. I spend more time with my mom than my mam because of her military job, so she still surprises me sometimes." She said trying to explain why her mother's sense of humor would surprise her. Lena didn't like lying but this new life that was being carved on top of her old one just left her feeling so much warmer than the Luthor household ever had. It felt more real than anything had since she could remember. 

 

Alex nodded with a soft smile, "That's understandable. When my dad was around I was always closer to him. We tended to be together as often as we could and how that it's just us and mom. She still surprises me, I always felt like she preferred Kara a bit or showed her more affection so she wouldn't feel like she was part of the family that I never saw how much she did for me till I moved away for school." She said honestly because it had taken her being away from home to realize all the little things her mother did for her and all she asked from Alex was to watch out for Kara when she wasn't around. Alex was still realizing that her mother trusted and thought she was capable of anything when she handed her that responsibility. Lena and Alex chatted for a while about family, they shared their good sibling stories. 

 

Lena simply saying that her brother was gone, and Alex didn't push for an answer just like Lena didn't push for one when she hesitated to talk about Kara's adoption. Lena could see that it had been a slip so they quickly worked their way to nerdier subjects like space. Lena seemed to fully relax when she heard Alex had no problems with Aliens. Lena had grown around so much hate for that subject that it genuinely surprised her to hear someone so fascinated by the topic wanting to learn more about it because Lena did too. Her mind wasn't happy just knowing Earthly things, there was a whole universe to explore and she was happy she found a friend that felt the same way even if said friend had drooled a bit after meeting Astra. 

* * *

Astra had gone to the DEO, after meeting Alex. She needed to blow off some steam. The burning in her ribcage hadn't dulled at all because unlike Alex. Astra didn't have suppressors in her system to keep her body from missing her soulmate. Something that Astra was still trying to wrap her mind around. Soulmate bounds in Krypton weren't rare or unheard of. They were extremely cherished and the science guild had come up with the perfect algorithm to help each other find them. 

 

Before meeting her husband, she and Alura had gone together in the hope of finding out their soulmates. Alura had a soulmate and Astra was that anomaly that didn't. It didn't make any sense of why her ribcage felt on fire, just like Alura had described to her what being away from Zor-El felt like. She had married Non because he too, didn't have a soulmate. They had learned to care for one another but Non had been far from faithful, finding out about his affairs had been less painful than this. 

 

She knew the reason Alura had chosen earth for both Kara and Kal-El was that Earth wasn't as enamored with soulmates as Krypton was. Plus Kal-El's soulmate was on Earth. She had learned that much from her sister during her last visit before Krypton perished. She knew that Kara like Astra had shown no signs of a soulmate when her DNA was run through the algorithm.

 

Astra had worked up a sweat. She had turned on the kryptonite emitters to dull out her powers, which caused her to feel the burning sensation even more. She wasn't even sure if the sweating was from the fire in her ribcage or from the fact that she ran seven miles with no godlike power, something she hadn't done since her military days back on krypton. She did her warm down before she crashed into the workout room. The cold tiles felt heavenly against her overheated skin. It wasn't long before Eliza came into the room looking for her, the look on her face was one of worry. She had been a lot more welcoming than J'onn. 

 

"Did you harm yourself with the emitters? We can turn them off. Your vitals aren't as stable as when your DEO chip was placed on you." Eliza asked with worry in her voice and Astra felt a bit happy that this woman had been the one to take her niece in because she showed nothing but concern and trust in Astra since they saw each other at the hospital. 

 

Astra laid on the floor a bit breathless, she shook her head. "It's not Kryptonite." She said softly. Eliza turned off the emitters and Astra slowly felt her body regain its drained power, the burning sensation still on her chest. Eliza looked at the table in her hand but Astra's vitals still reflected her vital signs. Her heartbeat was still above average. "Lena is out with her lab partner. I am just worried." 

 

Eliza smiles softly, "Alex is trustworthy. She has looked out for Kara, even when the two didn't get along. I'm sure, Lena is fine." She said with a soft tone trying to reassure Astra even though Astra didn't doubt the Alex would look out for Lena. They seemed to have gotten along quite nicely. 

 

Astra stood up, "I do not doubt Alexandria. She seems worthy of trust and bravery." She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the girl might be her soulmate. The burning in her chest said so. It wasn't the first time she had been away from Lena, even though the girl did pull her in when she met her without second thoughts she knew she cared about her as she did with Kara. There was no doubt that Kara and Lena were the daughters she was never lucky enough to have. "I should go home, the recruits don't start training until next week."

 

Eliza's brow furrowed slightly as she looked at Astra. Even though her vitals were signaling stress in her body she couldn't read it on the brunette's face. She guessed it was the tough Military training she had that made for a great poker face. "I will keep monitoring your vitals, I'm tracking you down if they get worse."

 

Astra couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle and shook her head, "I'll be fine, Dr. Danvers. Though I was want to say Alura would have been thankful for how you cared for Kara. I know I am." She said with a soft smile because she felt like Eliza should know that. The slight teary eyes told her she made the right decision in telling Eliza does words. She gave Eliza's shoulder a soft squeeze before leaving the training room. 

* * *

 

Alex and Lena were walking back to the penthouse after Lena's tour of the campus. The sun had set and thankfully the night breeze was chilling their heated skin from the sun. Lena ran her fingers through her hair as she finally placed her hair in a ponytail. They were enjoying the comfortable silence between them as they walked Lena home. 

 

Alex was slowly starting to feel a slight burning in her ribcage it was dull but it wasn't like the pleasant wave of heat she had felt earlier. It was slightly causing discomfort, she slowly tried to rub the small spot that was growing intensely hot. Alex thought she could ignore the pain for a little while. She could drop off, Lena at her house and then go back to her dorm and take her suppressors and everything would be fine but the closer they got to Lena's building the more intense the burning sensation was. They were two blocks away from Lena's place when the burning pain made Alex's breath hitch deeply and she had to lean against the wall to try to catch her breath. 

 

Lena's eyes widen with concern as she was completely out of breath Alex leaning against the wall grabbing her ribcage. "Alex! Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked as she got closer to the girl. She made sure her back was placed against the solid wall so she wouldn't fall over. 

 

Alex could feel that her lungs were getting air but as the suppressors were wearing off the sensations and feelings that they had suppressed all day were hitting her hard and all at once. "My ribs burn." She choked out. Alex's reached for her phone which was in her back pocket. She wanted to make sure Kara was okay because this would be the final proof. If Kara was fine then the beautiful brunette she just meets had her feeling like this. She breathed deeply trying to regain her breath at least as she typed her text. She smiled softly at Lena. "Don't freak out. I promise it's normal. I just need a minute." She said a bit breathlessly. 

 

**Alex:** Sorry, I haven’t called you today. I’m giving my new chem partner a tour of the campus today.   
  


**Kara:** It’s okay, don’t worry. Is she at least nice? She won’t leave you stuck with all the work like the last one?

**Kara:** I been okay, mostly eating popcorn and binge-watching Netflix since mom is at work.

 

**Alex:** She seems nice, even though I just meet her we have a lot in common. She’s a science nerd :)

**Alex:** So the suppressants are working for you? 

 

**Kara:** That’s one thing, science nerd :P

**Kara:** Yeah, are they working for you? Are you okay?

 

**Alex:** Yes, I’m fine. I just wanted to make sure, you were okay. I’ll call you tonight, okay?

 

**Kara:** Okay, I’ll talk to you than Al. <3

 

Alex licked her lips as the pain didn't lessen when talking to Kara but she was able to regain her breathing. She put her best poker face on which was pretty good since she had been hiding for the past 19 years of her life. "Okay! Let's get you home. Sorry, I get random muscle cramps sometimes." She said trying to shrug off the pain as no big deal because she honestly didn't know how to handle the I think your mom might be my soulmate talk with her new lab partner. Yet a part of her was relieved because Kara wasn't her soulmate they didn't have to lose the little family they had leftover this. She was nervous and scared about going back up to Lena's apartment. If she hadn't been taking the suppressors she would have noticed the pain earlier, but her mind was still trying to make sense of everything. It wasn't every day that your world was turned one-eighty on you, she had thought for so long that Kara was her soulmate and it took looking into different blue shaded eyes to realize how wrong she was. 

 

Lena helped her walk towards the apartment, thankfully the closer she got the easier it became for her to breathe which made the younger girl more relaxed as they walked. "I think you should drink more water," Lena said breaking the silence as she looked at her phone screen. "It says that severe muscle cramps are from dehydration or malnutrition." 

 

Alex couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Did you just Google my symptoms?" She asked with an arched eyebrow as she looked at the girl. She almost felt bad for laughing when she saw the concerned look on her face. "I didn't mean to laugh, it just my sister would have done the same thing." She said honestly but Kara would have x-rayed visioned her and carried her the rest of the way. 

 

Lena arched an eyebrow slightly, "are you a jerk to everyone that tries to help?" She asked with a very sarcastic tone that Alex knew she meant no harm. The kind of sarcasm that came from friendship and care. Which made Alex realize that Lena was trying to open up when that had been considered a weakness growing up.  

 

Which made Alex soften a little and smiled a little, "Only when they are people I like." She teased back softly which made Lena rolled her eyes and Alex laughed a little more. "You should have thought about becoming my friend, Collins. This is all on you." 

 

Lena couldn't wipe the smile off her face as the continued walking because it felt nice to have someone referring to her as a friend and meaning it. It felt nice to finally have a family and a friend something she had always wanted but sometimes felt so out of reach for her. She breathes easier now but with Alex near there is a tug at her chest. 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you guys think???


	9. So You're The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally meets her true match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So soooooooooooooo soo sorry about the long wait. I had family stuff come up and then writer's block and I know this might not be the best but I hope you guys like the little fluff I threw in there :)

The relief the pair started feeling as Alex got closer to the penthouse made it easier for them to take a breath. The warmth spread across both their rib cages making it known that comfort was taking over. Even though Alex had only felt the discomfort for a few moments. She felt guilty for staying away from Astra after meeting her. She never thought the discomfort would be that great when not being near your soulmate. Now she completely understood why her mother spends so much time locked away after her father went missing. Her stomach is starting to fill with butterflies as she and Lena grow closer to the penthouse.

Astra made her way out of the cold bath finally feeling better since the uncomfortable sensation on her ribs was slipping away and it was being replaced with a warm sensation with every movement Alex made towards the penthouse. Her super-hearing let her know that Alex and had finally made it into the building, feeling far more relaxed and okay then she had since Alex had walked away earlier. She didn't know if she made the right decision by letting her walk away but she didn't want to rush her. It wasn't every day that you ran into your soulmate. Plus, Astra knew that their connection was a little complicated. Alex was so close to her niece from what Astra had gathered and now she was Lena's friend.

She used her super-speed to change into some clothes since she still didn’t know how she was going to approach the subject of soulmates with Alex. She was clad in jeans and skin-tight v-neck with her house crest on it. It was the same shape as the house of el but the center was replaced with a circular shape above the dashed line. It had a dark red outline and everything else inside was black. She wore it proudly as Kal-el wore his.

Astra knew that Alex could be trusted that why she didn’t need to hide that part of herself from the younger girl. Astra had started to work on some earthling cooking she had learned during her time on the other side of the world. She was making pasta as Alex and Lena made it through the elevator doors. Her heart rate was picking up as she grew closer and closer to facing Alex.

Lena smiled softly as the doors of the elevator opened into the penthouse. The only way for the elevator to open right into the penthouse was for Astra or Lena to scan their palm print on the sensor inside the elevator. Lena could see her new friend was feeling better as they walked closer to her penthouse and she was glad because a few moments ago Alex looked like she wasn't gonna make it on her own into the penthouse. She smiled softly at her slightly flustered guardian, “Mam, we are back.” Lena called out loud enough to get Astra’s attention from her cooking.

Astra was putting the sauce in the pot when she looked up. She couldn't help but smile in the direction of Lena, "I'm glad you made it back, chroi." She knew it was still a bit early for the girls to be hungry since they had eaten at their outing but Astra needed to do something to keep herself busy. "I'm working on dinner, I hope Alexandria would like to join us."

Alex had walked in behind Lena and she was honestly glad Lena's back was to her because she was floored at the moment. Taking in the vision that was completely Mrs. Collins while she cooked. Looking at her made Alex wonder how she ever thought anyone could be her soulmate. Her eyes looked over her and her breath hitched as she noticed the crest on Astra's shirt. It was Kryptonian. It was a crest, she had seen Kara draw before. It had always drawn her in more than Kara and Kal-el's shared crest. Now it made sense. As her full name rolled of Astra's tongue. She simply nodded, she hated it when anyone called her Alexandria but as the name rolled off Astra's tongue it sounded better than anything she ever heard.

Astra simply gave a satisfied grin. She could tell that Alex was dazed by her presence. Without her army training, Astra knew she would be drooling over the younger girl. If the warmth in her ribcage and butterflies in her stomach where anything to go by.

Lena arched her eyebrows softly because if she learned anything in the Luthor household was how to read people and use it to her advantage. She was sure the temperature in the room grew a few degrees as the two older brunette's got lost in each other's gaze. She should honestly find it gross that her new friend was into Astra. Yet the look between the two women let her know that this was way beyond her and she was just happy that good things were happening instead of bad. She cleared her throat loud enough to break both brunettes out of their trance. "Well, I'm going to go change into something comfortable, talk amongst yourselves," Lena said with a soft smirk before making her way out of the room. She wondered if it was too late to apply for room and board.

 

* * *

 

Alex sat quietly in the living room for a few moments. The fact that she was only a few feet away from her soulmate was slowly sinking in and she was grateful that Astra was giving her time to fully process everything before talking to her. It was hard to think logically when she knew the person that she was made for was in the order room trying to cook them dinner. She spent so long thinking Kara was her soulmate that she was so confused about how to deal with all this. Kara had been a safe option. She was sweet and she and Alex knew each other, they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Astra was something completely unknown. It gave Alex a thrill of adrenaline. She got up from the couch and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Her ribs warmth and tingled lightly the closer she got to the older brunette. It wasn’t a feeling she could fully describe, it just simply felt like she had found a piece of herself she always felt missing. She smiled softly as Astra looked up at her, the look on her face told her she was feeling the same warmth that heated her chest. It felt like being hugged by a blanket straight out of the dryer on a cold winter day.

Astra looked up from what she was cooking and gave Alex a small smile. “Would you like something to drink, Alexandria?”

Alex hummed softly as the name rolled of Astra’s tongue. She had never been fond of her full name, always preferred to go by Alex and a very select few got away with calling her, Lexie. Though the way her name slipped from Astra’s tongue she couldn’t help but like it. She shook her head, “No, I’m fine. Thank you.” She said softly before her eyes took in the woman before her and she licked her lips softly as she noticed the insignia on her clothing. “That’s a Kryptonian symbol..” She said curiously as she looked at Astra.

The older brunette simply nodded, “It’s the symbol of the Nobel house of Ze.” She said as she looked at Alex. She held her breath lightly because from what Eliza had mentioned Alex was Kara’s confidant and talked to Alex about everything and anything. She had been assured that her niece had been protected and cared for since she had been found in her pod.

The gears in Alex’s head started turning as Astra explained the insignia on her shirt. She had heard that name before, long ago when she and Kara had to do a family tree project for school. Kara had been the smallest one out of the class, and kids had made fun of her so when they got home Alex took out more craft supplies and told her they could make her real family tree. Kara had smiled so wide at the simple gesture even though the tree wouldn’t be seen by anyone else but them Kara was happy to remember her family. She licked her lips as she looked at Astra, “Please tell me you aren’t Alura In-Ze...”

Astra chuckled softly, knowing exactly why Alex didn’t want her to be Alura. It had been so long since she had been confused with her sister. It brought her small memories of them as kids switching places and playing pranks on the elders of their perspective guilds. “You are the keeper of my niece, Kara Zor-El. You are truly brave to take on that mission.”

Alex groaned softly as she let her forehead hit the marble table because of course, the universe would do this to her. The universe would make her soulmates with her sister’s favorite aunt and mother of her first real college friend.

 

* * *

  
Astra smiled softly as she looked at Alex as she laid with her forehead against the marble table. She could tell that she was fine, her heart was a bit beating a bit fast but Astra knew it was normal for this situation because her own heart was racing. She put the dinner in the oven and move to sit next to Alex. She placed her hand softly on Alex’s back, her breath hitched lightly as a warm sensation radiated from the tips of her fingers up her arm that made her shiver. She smiled softly as Alex did too. She knew it was just the spark was just the confirmation that Astra was touching her soulmate.

She bit her lip softly, “Are you upset?” She asked softly which made Alex sit up straight and shake her head quickly, making her lose balance and almost fall off her stool if it hadn’t been for Astra’s reflexes she would have. She held on to Alex by her hip, helping her steady herself so she wouldn’t fall down.

“T-thank you,” Alex said with a soft smile that made Astra’s heart skip a beat. “I’m not upset. It’s just... I thought it was Kara... for the longest time, it made sense to me and now everything is turned around for me but this makes so much more sense. I feel dumb having believed what I did because I could have missed out on you.” Alex said so honestly that Astra felt every word digging into her like they wanted to be engraved in her so she wouldn’t doubt Alex.

Astra nodded softly as she looked at Alex, “I never thought you were possible, you know. Back on Krypton the codex never gave me a name. No one from a noble house had ever been soulmate less. They thought it was because the fact that I was already a mistake of it by being born a twin was the reason for that. I never thought it was because you didn’t exist quite yet.” Astra’s words were soft and they made Alex smile and Astra smiled in return when Alex moved closer to her.   
She laid her head on Astra’s shoulder before she let out a soft sight. Astra gave her waist a small squeeze. “Your connection to Kara will always be strong, Alexandria. Soulmate bounds could be confusing and some platonic bounds have been confused for romantic ones plenty of times in Krypton, some even caused scandalous chooses in switching mates because sometimes better chemistry and growth could come from that.”

Astra smiled softly as Alex sank further into her as she listened with a soft hum. Her heartbeat regained its normal rhythm. “You Kryptonians are such great personal heaters.” The younger female mumbled softly against Astra’s shoulder causing the older brunette to let out a soft chuckle. “I don’t know how I’m gonna tell Kara, I don’t want to hurt her feelings. Especially after we both came to the same conclusion. She was happy to find out that the Codex had been wrong.”

Astra ran her fingers through Alex’s long brunette locks, “We will figure out how to tell her, I promise, Brave one. We will tell them all when the time is right.” She said softly before kissing Alex’s forehead before pulling away after she heard Lena coming down the hallway. She returned to her spot by the counter and started making some hibiscus flower tea they can all enjoy.

Lena smiled softly as she took a seat next to Alex, she rubbed the girl’s back softly. “Are you feeling any better? That was a really bad cramp. Maybe we should take you to the doctor..” Lena rushed out as she stood up. Astra could tell the youngest was radiating nervous energy, she smiled softly and squeezed her shoulder softly.

“Breath, sweetheart. Your friend is okay. She’s just missing someone, everything will be fine though.” Astra told her softly and smiled softly at her as the raven-haired beauty seemed to relax in an understanding manner. She simply sat next to Alex and asked for a large cup of hibiscus cold tea. Astra smiled softly as Alex sighed softly in relief as Lena didn’t push the subject and simply took the answer she was given. Astra simply smiled at Alex as she handed her own mug, her finger brushing softly against Alex to let her know everything was gonna be okay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and concerns are welcome :)


	10. the storm before a rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly sorry this took this long. I hope it at least good but writer's block has been no joke. I know it isn't long but I hope you guys like it. <3

Lena manages to convince Astra to let Alex stay the night, or so she thinks. She has no clue that Alex is looking forward to staying just so she can get to know Astra better. Alex isn’t sure how to feel about this. She was so sure for so long that Kara was her soulmate. Now being so close to Astra, she doesn’t know what to think. There is no ache in her chest as she breathes, she hasn’t felt this calm since she can remember and all she has to do is look at Astra or be near her. They had a pleasant day it went by great. The conversation flowed easily between the three women, the more Astra talked about her time in the military and the action she saw behind it the more inspired Alex felt. She wasn’t sure why but she just felt like fighting felt like the right thing to do. She had so much to fight for. Even though Astra had long set her and Lena down for the night, Alex couldn’t shut her mind off. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do next. It wasn’t as simple as she had thought. Kara wasn’t the one she was supposed to spend her life with and she wasn’t exactly sure how to tell her. Astra told her everything would be okay, but as the night went on she was doubting the words. If she wasn’t Kara’s soulmate who was? It surprised her that she didn’t feel jealous when she thought of Kara with someone else. Her mind was raising a mile a minute and she wasn’t sure how to turn it off. 

 

It wasn’t long before Lena let out a soft groan, “will you stop thinking so loud, Alex? I can’t sleep.” She groaned softly from her bed. Alex's nervous energy radiated far enough to make her new friend unease. This only made Alex smile softly, if Lena felt uneasy as Alex that meant that she was a close bound to Alex like Kara. It meant that Lena was meant to be her friend and it made Alex smile genuinely for the second time that day because in the short time she had talked to Lena she could tell they had more in common than they knew. At first, she just thought it was that the younger girl reminded her so much of her younger sister. The goodness in them flooded in waves out of them. 

 

Alex sighed softly, “Sorry, I’ll try to stop thinking.” She mumbled softly, as she hugged the spare pillow that was given to her. Her body calmed down further when she noticed a familiar scent lingering it. Astra. She could smell the older woman all around the pillow which drove her closer to calmness. As Alex’s inner turmoil calmed down so did Lena; soon enough the dark-haired younger woman was fast asleep. Once her breathing evened out Alex decided to slip out of the room. Her friend needed her rest and Alex’s brain was working a mile a minute so she knew she had to walk away for a minute. She clearly remembered that newly found bounds tended to be intense when newly discovered. Which explained a million emotions running through her body that kept her own edge. 

 

She thankfully made it out of the room without waking Lena up. She smiled softly at Astra who was standing at the balcony in the living room with the door open. “Too much running around in your brain as well?” Alex asked softly as she made her way to sit on the chair next to Astra on the balcony. 

 

Astra smiled softly as she let out a soft breath, “Yes and no. Being Kryptonian keeps me from needing much sleep, but I also found my niece I have been looking for years and a lover I never thought I was worthy of.” She finished with a softer voice. It had such a gentle tone that Alex wasn’t even sure it could come from such an indestructible being like Astra. Astra took a deep breath as she looked into the stars, Alex imagined she was trying to find the home she once lost in them. It was quite till Astra was the one that broke the silence, “How do you know what my sister looks like?” She whispered softly as her eyes stayed on the stars.

 

Alex licked her lips as she looked to the sky as well wanting to find peace Astra and Kara seemed to find as they looked at it for hours. “Kara draws her, she draws a lot of her life on krypton. It's her way of coping with everything I guess. It’s her way of keeping everything close when it seems all gone.” She whispers the last part because now it makes so much sense why her soul seems to know the pain of loss when she hasn’t had one as great as Kara and Astra have. 

 

Astra smiles softly, “She was always amazing with art. Her painting always had the best description that made you live whatever moment she painted.” She said before turning softly to face Alex. “I’m sure she painted you a very good version of Krypton. She always thought the best of it. She was meant to do great things there.” She said softly before letting out a shaky thought of her niece not getting to do what she was born to do. She was meant to be one of the minds that drove Krypton to higher achievements than they had reached. 

 

Alex reached over to lightly squeeze Astra’s hand in reassurance. “I think you and her are meant to do great things here or you wouldn’t have survived. You both wouldn’t have ties to earth if it didn’t mean something for the greater good.” The younger woman said softly because she felt it was the truth. What if Astra and Kara were sent here to prevent things from happening? Their brains combined were light years ahead of what Alex had gathered from living with Kara. “Maybe you could save this world from imploding like many think it will.”

 

Astra smiled softly as she joined Alex on the small outdoor couch and wrapped her arm around the younger woman’s shoulder. Alex softly melted into her as they looked at the stars. “I will save this world a thousand times if that’s what takes to be with you, Alexandria.” She whispered softly kissing Alex’s temple as both of their rib cages flooded with the warmth they never thought possible. 

 

Alex chuckled softly as she leaned her head against Astra’s shoulder because the warmth gave her peace within herself she had never thought it was possible. “I wouldn’t use those exact words if I was you, you might put Superman out of a job.” She teased softly, she leaned against Astra’s warmth. The pair got lost in it as they drifted to sleep in each other’s embrace, both finally getting a restful night's sleep for the first time in a long time. 

* * *

A few thousand miles away, Kara was feeling far from the ease her sister was feeling. Even after taking her suppressants she was still feeling an uneasiness she wasn’t happy with. She wasn’t sure what could it be since Alex seemed to be fine in the small-time she talked to her. Kara felt a tug on her chest, but it wasn’t as she thought of her sister. It seemed to happen at random. It was like it wanted to guide her away from Alex but at the same time bring her closer to her in a way that confused Kara. She decided to pull it all aside and go to sleep, but even in her dreams, she was haunted by beautiful green eyes full of fear she was not sure who they belonged to. The fear in them was more real than anything Kara had felt since she had been trapped in the Phantom Zone. Nothing could compare to the pain she saw in those eyes and it made every fiber in Kara’s body ache yet she seemed to find peace in them as she looked into them. 

 

Kara woke up at the crack of dawn breathless with the image of those green eyes burned into her mind. She simply brushed it off as a nightmare, she brushed it off as the side effect Eliza told her she might have from the heavy dose of suppressants. Not wanting to look into why those eyes she had visions for as long as she could remember where back stronger than ever. She had yet to meet someone that matched the eye color that she had been dreaming about since she was stuck in the Phantom Zone. 

 

Kara sighed softly as she decided to finally slip out of bed. It was still earlier than even Eliza would wake up. She decided to put on some warm clothing mostly for comfort since she didn’t really need protection against the weather. She carefully opened her bedroom window before slowly floating out. The sun was on its way to rising so Kara knew she still had a little time of nightfall to cover her tracks as she flew towards the beach. She smiled softly as she looked out into the ocean the sea was a shade lighter of the eyes she dreamt about as the sun came out on the horizon. She breathed out softly as she sat on the rocks and watched the soft waves crash against the shore of rocks she sat on.

* * *

Lena breathed softly as her body seemed to relax, she was already deeply asleep when a wave of calmness rushed through her body. She blinked her eyes softly looking at her clock when her brain registered that the sun was barely coming out. She decided to let her body give in to the calmness. She melted into her comfortable bed as she thought of eyes as blue as the stormy sky. The same eyes she found herself dreaming of for comfort since the moment her mother had died.

 

She was getting lost in the dream of the warmth the dream always seemed to bring her till she kept feeling a gentle poke against her cheek woke her up. She groaned softly as she hugged her pillow tightly. “Five more minutes.” She mumbled softly wanting to get lost in the warmth and love those eyes provided for her a little bit longer but she broke out of her dreamy haze by her new friend's soft laugh. 

 

“What are you dreaming about that has you with a dopey grin?” Alex asked softly as she laid comfortably next to her friend. She chuckled softly as the younger girl easily cuddled into her as she invaded her space.

“My soulmate,” Lena said softly as she was still half asleep. If she would have been fully awake. She would have never admitted that to Alex because having a soulmate was a weakness or she was taught by her mother from very early on.

 

Alex could help but smile since the word rushed her with a warmth she never thought was possible as she thought of Astra who was busy making all of them breakfast. Alex was just thankful the sun rays had easily woken open the Kryptonian so Lena didn’t walk into Alex and Astra lying comfortably in each other's embrace on the couch. “Your bound must be strong it’s very rare to dream of one's soulmate,” Alex says softly as she remembered her mother’s notes. Knowing that usually people that dream of their soulmate if the other’s life in constant danger. It’s like a way of bringing them closer they could deal with the pain together because dealing with emotions together is always better than dealing with them alone. 

 

Lena hums softly as she yawns, stretching her muscles as she fully wakes up thanks to her friend wanting to make conversation. She isn’t sure how to tell Alex that the first time she was her soulmate’s eyes was when she was four years old. When She needed comfort after watching her birth mom vanish in front of her. Even though the stormy blue eyes she found comfort in back then seemed as sad as she was she couldn’t be happier but to see them. She shrugged softly as she shrugged softly at Alex’s question. “Maybe? I never actually meet them. I just know they have the most beautiful blue eyes. They are like the bright blue against the sky before the storm approaches.” Lena says as she slips out of bed to open her curtains to let the sun in or else she knows she won’t be getting up soon. 

 

Alex can’t help but arch her eyebrow as she sees a dark red dot appear against Lena’s right shoulder as she stands near the window. It seems so random and when it finally clicks in Alex’s brain it’s too late. The drone fired three shots to Lena’s right side which a thousand miles away knocked the breath out of a Kryptonian and make her crash against the morning waves. 

 

Alex screams for Astra who comes running at an inhuman speed at the terror of her soulmate's voice. She manages to shoot down the drone with her laser vision before it fires any more rounds, without a second thought she flies Alex and Lena to the DEO. She knows they are the only ones that could save her daughter at a time like this without question.

  
  
  



	11. Everything Will Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally catches a break after everything they been through because love always seems to find a way to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger guys! But here you go, this is slowly coming to an end and I hope you guys like it. 💜

Kara breath is knocked out of her lungs and she screams loudly into the water creating major waves as her right shoulder burns even with the icy morning ocean water. She manages to fly out of the water just in time, she's coughing up water as the pain keeps radiating against her shoulder. She needs to get to Eliza, she needs to know if Alex is okay. She feels weaker than she has ever felt on earth. She feels actually breakable as she tries to catch her breath, her head starts burning. She shuts her eyes thinking her laser vision might be triggering from the pain, but it's not. It's another vision. It feels so real, the green eyes look tired and she could hear a hundred things being shouted. It finally hits Kara like a billion bricks —those green eyes— those eyes aren't just a dream. Those emerald seas belong to her soulmate, her soulmate who is in deep pain. She needs to find them. She needs to tell Eliza.

 

Kara clenches her jaw and pushes through the pain. She could run fast enough that no one in Midvale would think much of a morning early breeze. 

 

* * *

 

Astra holds onto Lena tightly as she flies towards the DEO. In seconds the drone was burned down with her heat vision. Alex is gripping on her neck, whispering soft words to keep Astra from being consumed by the rage she feels for someone doing this to her daughter. She doesn't care that she hadn't known this child for long, because it feels like she had been waiting her whole life for the young girl to come into her life. She wasn't gonna let her go, she couldn't. She couldn't lose someone else. 

 

Astra lands heavily against the concrete cracking it much to J'onn's despair but all word of reprimand became quiet on his lips as he sees they young almost lifeless body in her arms. "Help her, save her. If you want me to work for you, save my daughter." She demands in such a strong way that J'onn can she just how she reached General in the Kryptonian army. The medbay team quickly came in taking the poor girl from Astra's arms and rushing her in for medical attention. Astra's emotions might be hard for others to read but Alex could feel everything. It's a bit overwhelming but she knows it's not as bad if they were dealing with it alone. She sits next to Astra in the cold uncomfortable chairs. It almost looks like a small version of a hospital. All the pair could wish for is that Lena makes it out okay. 

 

It takes a minute but Alex finally recognized the man in front of her. "Hank?" She asked not believing the man that was last seen with her father was in front of her. He is talking to what seems like a couple of agents. Alex knew her father was a scientist for the government but she never knew the extent of his job. 

 

J'onn turns quickly as he hears his human name being called. His eyes widen as he takes in the person sitting next to Astra. He had been so focused on the bleeding brunette he completely missed Alex. "What are you doing here Alex? Does your mother know you're here?" He rushed towards her leaving the Agents confused but not much. Once their eyes landed on Alex, they knew he had cover up work to do. 

 

Alex licked her lips as she tried to make sense of everything that was going on Astra stepped in between her and J'onn when he tried to get a hold of her wrist. "I don't believe Alexandria said it was okay for you to grab her." Astra said with her jaw clenched, hard eyes set on the man before her. It made J'onn take a step back because Astra still didn't have his full trust. He wasn't sure he could ever trust her but he wasn't about to upset her further. 

 

Alex could feel the protectiveness and even the slight jealousy coming from the older brunette and she smiled softly. She placed a soft hand on Astra's back, "I'm okay, Astra. He is a friend of my parents. I know him." She explained softly and she could feel Astra relax slightly against her palm, still not moving from her protective stance and Alex couldn't blame her after what just happened she didn't want to let Astra go far either. "Lena is my lab partner, I was showing her around campus and stuff. We were hanging out in her house when this happened. There was a drone by her bedroom window..." Alex explained as she felt her blood draw from her face. Every image came back so clearly. They had just been joking about dopey grins and then the next thing she knew after three air pops her friend was crashing down as red stained her light green silk pajamas. Astra senses Alex's distress and she wraps an arm around her waist pulling her close against her side. Which the younger girl easily melts into it, slowly giving into the comfort her soulmate provides. 

 

J'onn clears his throat lightly. It's always highly uncomfortable for him to be around newly formed bonds, usually because it feels like he is invading a privacy because thoughts and emotions are so powerful between the pair. They are so easy for him to pick up on. "Well I'll let your mother know you're okay, she is in charge of tracking their signals down so I'm sure she is rushing on her way here once she sees the dramatic change in Lena's vitals. I'll have someone update you on her condition as soon as possible." 

 

They pair simply nods, Astra sinks into the uncomfortable chair again and Alex can't bare to be far from Astra so she sinks down on Astra's lap as she runs her fingers through Astra's hair. "She's gonna be okay... she has to be okay." She mumbled softly.

 

She licked her lips softly as she clears her throat lightly because Alex doesn't want to feel jealousy at this moment but she knows Astra isn't thinking clearly. "You should call her other mom... I don't know if this is good or bad between you but she should know about this.." she said softly feeling guilty for even the spark of jealousy that ran through her but she knew it was normal. No one likes their soulmate near any ex lovers when the bond was so fresh especially one that they had shared a whole life with and had children. 

 

Astra softly kissed Alex's shoulder as she hugged her waist. "Her other mom passed, love, there isn't nothing to worry about. I promise. Her other mom is probably the reason this happened. Her last name carried such a heavy burden, after her mom passed she changed it." She spoke softly. Astra wanted to tell Alex the whole truth but after what happened in the safety of their home. She wasn't sure it was safe either. She would find out who hurt Lena and make them pay. No matter what anyone said, she wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her family. 

 

Alex licked her lips and nodded softly as she cupped Astra's cheek. She couldn't help but smile softly at how the simple nickname had slipped from Astra's lips. One simple word made all her emotions settle back into place, "I'm here, you're not alone and there is still hope." She whispered softly as she moved in to rest her forehead against Astra's. She looked into the deep blue eyes, and her breath hitched lightly as their eyes met. Their lips became like magnets, surging with power that had only been growing for the past few hours. Even though Alex didn't want their first kiss to be because of the dread they are both trying to make dissipate while waiting to hear new on Lena's wellbeing. It doesn't make it any less perfect. They can feel a warm sensation start to form as their lips move against each other, it slowly spreads throughout their entire being. Making the loud emotions inside them calm down, filling them with peace as they continue to kiss. It's soft and gentle, something Alex would have not thought possible from an indestructible being like Astra. The few kisses she had shared with Kara had not felt anything like this. They kissed till Alex's lungs gave into protest, she needed air. She reluctantly pulled back and rested her forehead against Astra's, her nose softly pressed against the side of Astra's. 

  
  


Astra smiled softly as she felt Alex's softly try to catch her breathing against her cheek. The pair felt calmer but their worry still boiled softly inside both of them. Astra softly pecked Alex's cakes before kissing her forehead, "Nothing has ever felt more perfect than you, Alexandria." She said softly as she looked into Alex's eyes. They were a swirl of emotions inside them that took Alex's breath away but she felt all the same. Even if she was scared to name some of the emotions, she saw in Astra's gaze.

 

Alex smiled softly as her fingers lightly brushed against Astra's hair affectionately. She usually wasn't the one for PDA but they both ended at the moment. Someone they cared for was hurt and somehow this felt like the only way they could keep the same as Lena underwent life saving surgery. "I feel the same, Astra. I'm so happy I met you." She whispered softly as they stay close together focusing on the comfort their presence brings them. In a few moments J'onn is by their side and he softly clears his throat making Alex jump lightly as she tries to pretend she wasn't just clinging on to Astra. She stands up and clears her throat softly as her cheeks blush softly. 

 

J'onn sad face makes their stomach twist in a manner that makes them nauseous. They are thinking the worst and they could tell J'onn feels bad about worrying them as his features soften. "Your mother is on her way in, Alex. She would have been here but your sister isn't feeling great. She is being brought in as well." 

 

Alex almost feels her world shatter at the news. She doesn't get why Kara wouldn't be okay. She had seemed a bit off last time they spoke but Alex simply thought it was because she was due for her suppressors soon. Astra quickly nods and thanks J'onn before wrapping her arms around Alex in a tight comforting hug.  "Breath, love. They are both gonna be okay. They're what you humans like to call tough cookies." 

 

Alex relaxes into Astra. She feels her eyes sting with tears because she feels guilty. She feels guilty for feeling some peace when Kara isn't okay but she knows she can't help it. Astra being so close helps her deal with everything better, it gives her a sense of relief and comfort she hadn't felt since she was a child with both her parents around. She doesn't know when she starts crying softly into Astra's neck but the older brunette let's her, she runs her back softly as she holds her tight providing great comfort because Astra could feel the guilt that's bubbling inside Alex. She knows she doesn't want to hurt Kara and this is far from the way they wanted to tell Kara.

 

J'onn decided to move them to a more private space after that. Alex's thoughts are so loud and he really hurts when he hears her thoughts. He can't help it because they are loud, he is usually good at staying out of people's thoughts. He had made a promise to protect the Danvers girls to their father so he simply couldn't not listen. Jeremiah wanted him to protect his daughters and no one should feel that vulnerable in front of complete strangers. He guides them to one of the bunk rooms, it's usually for Agent on long on call times. It is equipped with beds and a couch and a full bathroom. He let's them make themselves at home, only telling them Lena is stable but still in surgery. 

 

* * *

 

It's a little over an hour after they had arrived at the DEO when Alex manages to fall asleep against Astra. She knows her younger soulmate is emotionally exhausted. They have been through a lot in the past 48 hours and she is glad to bring the girl enough comfort to fall asleep. She kissed Alex's forehead softly. Closing her eyes she focuses on a heart beat, and tears slowly slip out of her closed eyes as Lena's heart beat is strong. It doesn't falter. She had been so scared to use her powers to listen to Lena. It's only been a couple of days since she had bet on the girl but in the short amount of time. She knows that Lena is meant to be her little one. The baby Astra has been dreaming for since Alura had Kara. She whipping her cheeks with her free hand when she notices there is someone in the room. 

 

Astra carefully slips away from Alex's death grip and smiles softly when she moves to cling on to the pillow Astra was using. Her fingers run softly against Alex's hair and the younger girl lets out a shaky breath as she snuggles deeper into the pillow. Astra doesn't know how to approach the elephant in the room with Eliza in front of her. The other woman's eyes were red rimmed. She had obviously been crying. 

 

"They thought they were sneaky, you know. I always knew there was a bond between my girls. I just wished I had explained it to them better. If I hadn't been so focused on my own pain, I wouldn't have confused them. I feel like I failed them both." Eliza supplies softly as they both look over Alex because it doesn't take a genius to know a true bond when you see one. It just takes experience of a true bond to see it. 

 

Astra nods softly, "She's strong but she's so scared of hurting Kara. I can feel the guilt that smothered her when she was told Kara wasn't okay." They talk softly as they move to the couch. Neither of them wanted to wake Alex.

 

Eliza nods softly as she runs her fingers through her blonde locks. "I'm the one to blame, I was so set on Alex protecting Kara that they both lost themselves into that. Jeremiah and I always knew that Kara's soulmate wasn't safe. Whoever it is, they aren't safe. We were just extremely scared that they could potentially hurt her." Eliza didn't realize tears were slipping down her cheeks till Astra gave her shoulder a soft squeeze.  

 

"A mother does the unthinkable for their children. I saw my sister and brother in law do these same various times. They would be extremely thankful for everything you did for Kara. I'm sure." Astra says honestly. 

 

Eliza nods thankful for Astra's words. "She is becoming more stable as we made it to the DEO. I'm sorry to hear about Lena." 

 

Astra hums softly, "I know they would both be okay. They have to be." She whispers softly as Eliza softly squeezes her hand as they wait in comfortable silence to hear more news about their daughters. 

 

* * *

 

It's Lena who wakes up first mostly because there was only on regular anesthetics not on the super kind Kara was. She feels like she's been hit by a bulldozer. Her shoulder feels hot and throbbing but she's thankfully for the drugs still in her system that keep her from feeling it too much. She feels a dull ache of anxiety in her gut. She slowly became more aware of her surroundings, Astra's sleeping hunched over the side of her bed. It looks like a very uncomfortable position if she's honest. She doesn't take her long to register the beeping for another heart monitor. Her eyebrow arches softly as she turns around to see the sleeping figure on the bed. The girl couldn't be any older than her own age. Soft blonde curls outline her face and maybe if Lena hadn't been on so many drugs to help with the pain and help her fight infection after surgery she would have noticed how her ribcage warmth and calmness envelope her for the first time since she was little. 

 

Her hand softly reaches for Astra, "Mam?" She croaks out softly. Her voice is a bit raw and she wonders exactly how long she had actually been out for. 

 

Astra quickly wakes up, thanks to her powers she had always been a light sleeper since she arrived on earth. She smiles softly at Lena as she fully wakes up, she carefully moves to sit on the side of Lena's bed. She kisses Lena's forehead softly, as she whispers soft words of adoration in Irish against the soft skin. Lena relaxes against Astra as she cries softly against her because she's tired and emotionally exhausted from everything that has happened to her in the last few days. She curls up into Astra as a small child would against their mom. She clings onto Astra's shirt as she cries. It feels liberating, to be able to cry freely against Astra. Every action the older woman makes, makes Lena feel more like she's getting a chance to actually have a mother. She can't help but be thankful for Astra finding her in the rubble of her accident. 

 

Astra let's Lena cry as she comforts her. She's rubbing her back softly as she whispers soft words against her ear. She holds her just as tight as Lena is clinging on, being mindful of her daughter's injuries. Lena finally calms down and is all sniffles and shaky breaths by the time, Eliza and Alex are back with dinner. Astra is lying on the bed with Lena carefully tucked away against her side. Alex can't help but smile at the sight, Astra is an amazing mom and it honestly makes her lover her even more. 

 

Eliza smiles softly at the pair as she moves to sit next to her daughter after placing a small kiss against Lena's head because even though she had only spent a small time with the brunette. She had the tendency of growing on you, she smiled softly as she got a groggy hello from the brunette. "I'm glad you are okay, darling." She says softly which earns her a soft smile from Lena. She might be having trouble understanding how she got so lucky to have that many people that cared but it fills her with a warmth she can't explain. 

 

Lena smiled softly when her eyes landed on Alex who was standing nervously beside them. She reaches for the older girl's hand, "Are we still friends?" Alex's heart almost breaks at the nervousness and fear in Lena's voice that maybe this would be what pushes Alex away from the amazing friendship that had blossomed between them. 

 

Alex laughs softly, "You're cute if you think getting shot is gonna keep you away from this friendship, Collins." 

 

Lena let out a soft sob laugh as she reached out to hug Alex slowly. Her whole body ached but for some reason her emotions didn't seem to flood her like they usually did. Everything seemed easier to deal with and even after being shot three times it felt like she was breathing better than she had since her birth mom died. Alex hugged her back and she softly rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Her eyes landed on Eliza, she frowned softly as she saw her holding onto the younger blonde's hand. Lena shivered softly as the warmth spread more noticeably around her body, it soothed her pain better than any painkillers she had ever taken. 

 

"Are you could, Chroí?" Astra asked softly as she watched Alex embrace Lena. It made her heart full to see them like this, knowing that Alex cared for Lena only made her more attractive. 

 

Lena smiled softly as she shook her head, unable to take away her eyes from the sleeping beauty across the room. "No, I'm as warm as I could be." She whispered softly as her gaze was glued on to examining everything feature of the sleeping girl's face. She felt Astra's hand rubbing her back softly but her curious gaze wasn't leaving the youngest blonde in the room.

 

It was like a cosmic sign when the youngest blonde's eyes started to flutter open. Lena's breath hitched softly as the fluttering of eyes let her see specks of familiar blue eyes she had been dreaming of since she could remember. 

 

Kara groaned softly awake as the heavy anesthetics wore off. She hated them but sometimes it was the only way to make sure she didn't fully lose control of her power when she had a strong panic attack. She slowly was coming too and was slightly relieved at the fact that she didn't feel like her chest was caving in. She smiled softly as she saw Eliza, "I'm okay, mom." She whispered softly before turning to where she felt a strong gaze coming from. She thought it could be Alex. 

 

As their eyes met for the first time, their breaths hitched deeply as the warming of their chest let emotions swirl through them. They couldn't help but let out a watery chuckle as they recognized the set of eyes they had been dreaming of for ages. 

 

"It's you.." It echoed from both the girls as everyone in the room turned their attention to them. Alex was the first one to let out a soft laugh because of course the universe would make her best friend her sister's soulmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?


End file.
